Sailor Estelar
by Daphne P
Summary: Um novo inimigo veio do futuro e com ele uma nova Sailor para ajudar Sailor Moon.Quem será esta misteriosa menina futuristica? Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko, mas a Sailor Estelar é criação minha, não a usem sem minha autorização. Revisando
1. Sailor Estelar cap.1

**Sailor** **Estelar  
**

O céu estava nublado e relampejava intensamente. Estava correndo há algum tempo sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer. Seus amigos haviam sido derrotados e ela ainda podia ouvir em sua cabeça as súplicas deles pedindo para que fugisse. Correu o máximo que pode debaixo da chuva que castigava a cidade até o ponto em que não sentiu mais as forças de suas pernas e deixou-se cair em um beco escuro. Sim ela estava com medo, mas, acima de tudo, estava com raiva. Fechou o punho com toda a força e desferiu um golpe contra a parede para diminuir sua frustração, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mais dor.

- Como podemos ter sido derrotados tão facilmente? - indagou-se revelando toda a raiva em sua voz. Cansou-se de ficar lamentando e resolveu partir, pois sabia que se ficasse ali o inimigo a encontraria. Levantou-se e num rompante pôs-se a correr.

* * *

- Venha Serena! O que faz aí parada e onde você estava? Não sabe que é perigoso andar por aí sozinha. - disse a senhora ao trazer a jovem recém chegada para dentro da casa.

- Mamãe, o que a senhora está fazendo?

- Como o que eu estou fazendo? Estou arrumando as malas. Vamos partir da cidade imediatamente. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo, o porque destes ataques tão repentinos, só sei que precisamos sair daqui. - falou a Sra.Tsukino puxando a filha pela mão.

Porém Serena sabia que não poderia partir, tinha prometido as suas amigas que as salvaria e foi com estes pensamentos na cabeça que a menina estacou no lugar, impedindo que a mãe continuasse a puxá-la.

- Mas o que houve filha?

-Eu... eu... eu sinto muito mamãe. Mas... mas eu não posso ir com vocês. - sussurrou a jovem com pesar, abaixando a cabeça para não ver a expressão incrédula no rosto da mulher mais velha.

- Não fale bobagens Serena! - agora foi a vez do Sr.Tsukino se manifestar. - Acha que a deixaremos sozinha aqui perante aos ataques destes alienígenas, bruxos, sei lá por quem estamos sendo atacados.

- Isto mesmo irmã, nem mesmo as Sailors foram páreo com esta criatura que está destruindo Tóquio. Além do mais o que você vai ficar fazendo aqui se esta cidade está quase morta. - o menino interpelou, achando ridícula a idéia da adolescente. A cidade estava praticamente destruída, sucumbindo a ataque a mais ataque dos invasores misteriosos e a população desesperada já fugia desesperançada diante da derrota cruel que as suas mais fiéis guardiãs, as Sailor Senshi, sofreram.

Serena abaixou a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que começavam a cair murmurando ao mesmo tempo um pedido de perdão. Perdão pelo que estava prestes a fazer com a sua família, perdão por sua fraqueza e incompetência de proteger os inocentes de Tóquio.

- Está tudo bem filhinha! Vai dar tudo certo. - falou Ikuko acariciando o rosto da jovem. Serena levantou seus brilhantes olhos azuis e fitou a mãe por alguns segundos, em seguida lhe deu o seu mais belo sorriso prosseguido com um beijo na testa.

- Tem razão mamãe... - falou a menina virando-se pronta para partir - vai dar tudo certo. - concluiu pondo-se a correr porta afora.

* * *

Suas amigas haviam sido derrotadas, ela havia sido derrotada. Não sabia mais o que fazer e somente uma opção de salvação passava em sua mente: as Others Senshis. Lembrou-se que pediu a elas que não tomassem parte na batalha, pois desde que começou os ataques ela foi invadida por um mau pressentimento. Tentou achar um jeito de derrotar o inimigo enquanto seguia caminho para a casa das others, mas por mais que pensasse nada lhe surgia à mente. Contudo, abandonou seus pensamentos quando viu que já se encontrava diante da residência de Urano e Netuno.

- Haruka, Michiro... tem alguém em casa! - gritava Serena do lado de fora do apartamento. Foi quando de repente a porta se abriu, revelando o rosto de Haruka.

- Princesa! - exclamou a jovem em alívio. - Graças a Deus que você está bem, sabíamos que não se deixaria ser capturada tão facilmente. -concluiu Haruka, puxando a loira para dentro da casa rapidamente.

Ir a procura das Others foi a melhor decisão tomada, conclui Serena, pois mal acabara de chegar ao apartamento deparou-se com todas reunidas a esperando.

- E então o que sabemos sobre este inimigo? - falou garota sem rodeios, tentando recuperar a confiança e postura de líder das Sailor que lhe foi atribuída e que tinha sido extremamente abalada diante de derrota tão esmagadora pelo inimigo.

- Bem Alteza... - Plutão começou incerta.

- Setsuna, não estamos no futuro portanto não precisa me tratar tão formalmente. - a loira fez uma leve careta diante de tanta formalidade. Enquanto as senshi eram suas melhores amigas, sempre dispostas a lhe puxarem a orelha e lhe darem conselhos, as others pareciam esquecer que antes de ser a princesa da Lua, ela ainda era uma adolescente como qualquer outra.

- Está bem, mas creio que isto não mudará a minha resposta, que é a de que não sabemos nada sobre o inimigo. - concluiu, lançando um olhar a Saturno que desde cedo estava prostrada diante da janela do apartamento, com um olhar distante em direção a cidade.

- Hotaru há algo errado? - indagou Serena ao notar a menina de cabelos curtos parada à janela.

- Que fumaça toda é aquela lá? - retrucou a jovem, apontando em direção a cidade e rapidamente as outras uniram-se a ela observar o local indicado pela garota.

- Aquilo não é uma fumaça comum. É um ataque! - Michiro soltou um suspiro frustrado. Outro ataque em um intervalo extremamente curto de tempo. Parecia que o inimigo não dava brecha e isto apenas atestava uma coisa: que ele era forte, forte o bastante para não precisar descansar nenhum segundo diante de suas investidas.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos! - falou Serena, pegando o seu broche de transformação e gritando as palavras mágicas, preparando-se para mais um embate com extremo pesar.

Ao chegarem ao local do ataque a primeira coisa que as Sailor repararam é que a área, que um dia, elas supunham, fora um dos centros comerciais da cidade, estava praticamente destruída. Com cautela elas começaram a andar por entre os escombros a procura de algum ferido, sobrevivente, qualquer coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que observavam atentamente a sua volta para qualquer ataque inimigo.

- Não gosto deste silêncio. - murmurou Urano para uma Netuno que caminhava ao seu lado e terminava de desvirar um bloco de cimento caído no chão, apenas para atestar que as pessoas que estavam sob ele não tinha resistido a investida. - Posso sentir que algo está nos espreitando. -completou, a sensação de alguém as observando pelas costas faziam arrepios descer pela sua espinha.

Contudo mal acabara de concluir seus pensamentos quando algo surgiu dos escombros. E não era apenas um, eram vários. Milhares de demônios as cercavam.

- Uma emboscada! - gritou Saturno invocando sua alabarda e preparando-se para o combate.

Num instante tudo virou um caos desmedido e a cada demônio destruído pelas Sailors, mais deles surgiam, como se os restos mortais de cada um derrotado fosse capaz de gerar dois demônios novos.

- Mas o que é isto? - Sailor Moon exclamou assustada, recuando e pondo-se na defensiva ao ver-se completamente cercada.

- Parece que quanto mais atacamos, mais aparecem. - esclareceu Netuno, disparando mais um de seus ataques em vão, pois assim que a ameaça foi eliminada, mais apareceram. .

-Acho... que eles podem se regenerar. - Plutão respondeu, cortando o ar com a sua alabarda e partindo um dos adversários ao meio.

-Se é isto Plutão, o jeito é transformá-los em pó para que não tenham o que regenerar. - completou Urano

-É uma boa - retrucou Sailor Moon - mas acontece que eu já estou ficando sem forças. - murmurou cansada, a respiração ofegante e os braços doloridos de tanto mexerem e remexerem para disparar seus golpes.

- Pois então traga suas forças de volta porque aí vêm eles. - falou Urano apontando para os demônios que recomeçaram o ataque, pondo-se na defensiva pronta para receber o impacto de qualquer golpe que eles pudessem lançar. Viu a bola de energia do ataque deles vir em sua direção e prontamente preparou-se para o pior, começando a invocar seu próprio poder para contra atacar, quando um grito pareceu ribombar nos edifícios destruídos.

- TEMPESTADE ESTELAR!

Foi o que as Sailors ouviram antes do desaparecimento completo do inimigo.

- Mas... mas... mas quem foi que fez isto? - perguntou uma Sailor Moon incrédula ao ver que os youmas que antes lhes davam tanto trabalho agora não passavam de pilhas de poeira.

- Lá em cima! - gritou Saturno, apontando para o alto de um prédio onde uma silhoueta parecia esconder a luz do sol.

Todas olharam para o lugar apontado pela guerreira simplesmente para ver a figura de uma mulher com o uniforme semelhante aos delas e um cajado de aparência estranha em sua mão.

Num movimento repentino, a outra guerreira saltou do alto do prédio, pousando entre as Sailors que a observavam confusas. O uniforme dela era igual ao das outras senshi. A saia era dourada com uma listra branca na barra e o laço das costas também era dourado, diferente do que ficava no peito que era branco e sustentava um broche dourado no meio que possuía uma estrela no seu centro. Na tiara, na bota branca com uma faixa dourada no início do cano e que ia até o joelho e na gargantilha dourada havia uma pequena estrela. Seu longo cajado igualmente dourado tinha em uma das pontas uma meia lua desproporcional e em posição vertical e no centro da meia lua havia um círculo com uma estrela dentro. E no meio da estrela havia um cristal.

- Sailor Estelar. - sussurrou Plutão ao reconhecer a guerreira recém chegada.

A misteriosa senshi percorreu seu olhar azulado sobre todas as Sailor, parando o seu olhar em Sailor Moon e curvando-se logo em seguida em uma pequena reverência.

-Alteza. - disse polidamente para a loira na sua frente.

-O que faz aqui Estelar? - retrucou Plutão em um tom azedo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e lançando um olhar gelado a menina.

- Salvo a sua vida e a primeira coisa que você diz é isso. Um obrigado cairia bem. - um sorriso extremamente largo brotou no rosto da garota. Um sorriso que estranhamente lembrou a Serena de alguém familiar.

- Quem te mandou aqui Estelar? - continuou Sailor Plutão, ignorando o comentário da jovem.

- Ela. - respondeu Estelar, apontando uma mão enluvada para Sailor Moon.

Sailor Plutão apenas cerrou em direção a Sailor Estelar. Algo na afirmação da recém chegada não se encaixava.

- Está querendo dizer que a Rainha a mandou. - Setsuna prosseguiu o interrogatório com um tom de descrença na voz. A Rainha jamais... Pensou contrariada, sabendo que a garota mentia e com certeza iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde o porque.

- Isto mesmo. - respondeu a jovem, o sorriso intacto no rosto mesmo diante da expressão azeda de Plutão.

-Ei vocês duas! - interrompeu Urano. - Pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Me desculpe a grosseria. Sou Sailor Estelar, uma das guardiãs da Tóquio de Cristal.

- Guardiã da Tóquio de Cristal?! Então você veio do futuro? - perguntou Sailor Moon, relaxando um pouco ao ver que além de ser uma Sailor amiga, ela era conhecia de Plutão, o que garantia que não era uma ameaça. Com isto, a jovem revertou a sua transformação e as outros, seguindo seu exemplo e com os mesmos pensamentos que ela na cabeça, fizeram o mesmo.

- Isto mesmo. Mas quando não estou transformada sou chamada de Selene. - concluiu a menina, o sorriso ainda largo no rosto.

- É um lindo nome. - falou Serena, arregalando levemente os olhos ao ver que sem o glamour que acompanhava as Sailor por questão de proteção de identidade, a garota ainda sim era bela, e estranhamente familiar. Divergiu seu olhar de Setsuna para a menina e de volta a Setsuna, que encarava a jovem com uma expressão fechada, vendo que a postura de ambas era bem semelhante.

- Sim é um lindo nome. - retrucou Setsuna seca. - Porém vamos parar com a conversa porque precisamos sair daqui antes que aqueles youmas nos armem outra armadilha. - concluiu, virando-se rapidamente e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Sra. Tsukino andava impaciente pela sala em um o estado de nervos puro.

- Mas aonde aquela menina terá ido? - era a pergunta que ela se fazia a cada cinco minutos.

- Mamãe! Alguém em casa? - Serena chamou a entrar em casa, acompanhada por Selene que a seguia de perto.

-Serena! - exclamou a mulher num tom aliviado, indo correndo abraçar a filha que adentrava a casa e ignorando completamente a presença da outra jovem ao seu lado. - Onde você se meteu filha, por que saiu daquele jeito? E quem é esta menina? - falou Sra. Tsukino ao finalmente reparar na garota que estava ao lado de Serena. Ela tinha cabelos negros e lisos que iam até a cintura e os olhos eram claros de um belo tom de azul, além de aparentar ter no máximo quinze anos.

- Como vai senhora. Meu nome é Selene, muito prazer. - respondeu, fazendo uma reverência polida.

- Prazer. E quanto a você senhorita. - retrucou a Sra. Tsukino, voltando a sua atenção para Serena. - Por que sumiu daquele jeito? Por que você disse que não poderia ir embora?

-Acontece mãe... - murmurou Serena num tom incerto - é que tenho que ajudar as minhas amigas.

-Ajudar suas amigas? Em que? - Ikuko encarou a filha que desde que chegara mais cedo estava agindo de modo estranho.

- Preciso libertá-las das mãos deste ser que está atacando o nosso planeta. - respondeu a menina, desviando o olhar do rosto da mãe.

- O que? Elas foram seqüestradas. E você acha que pode ajudá-las? Quem você pensa que é? - Ikuko sacudiu a cabeça diante da inocência da filha. Ela tinha um coração puro demais e isso ainda lhe causaria problemas.

- Sailor Moon... - sussurrou a jovem com pesar. Serena havia decidido contar aos seus pais a verdade, pois não tinha certeza se voltaria da batalha que estava para enfrentar e não queria que a última lembrança que eles tivessem da filha fosse de uma menina desleixada e irresponsável. Queria que eles se orgulhassem dela, mesmo que nunca mais voltasse a vê-los.

- Sailor Moon! Você ficou louca! - a mulher segurou-se para não ter um ataque de risos histérico diante da besteira que ouvia.

- Deve ter ficado mamãe, como uma tonta como a Serena pode ser a Sailor Moon. - zombou Shingo e Serena apenas o olhou de esguelha com uma expressão séria no rosto e que não a deixava mentir.

- É verdade mamãe! As meninas e eu somos as famosas Sailor Senshi. - reiterou, vendo que apenas com palavras não conseguiria convencer a sua família. Viera apenas para despedir-se deles, contar-lhes a verdade para assim explicar os motivos de sua partida, mas não esperava que eles fossem tão incrédulos. Era tão difícil assim de acreditar que a chorona, medrosa, irresponsável, atrapalhada Serena Tsukino fosse a guerreira que lutava pelo amor e pela justiça? Se bem que, parando para pensar, depois de todas essas "qualidades" listadas, ela mesmo não acreditaria em si.

- Isto é impossível... - falou a mulher incrédula. Era totalmente inacreditável que a sua desajeitada filhinha fosse uma heroína. Mas, mesmo não sabendo porque, ela acreditava na garota. Porém seu marido e filho não demonstravam a mesma certeza e olhavam para a jovem com uma certa desconfiança. Olhar este que foi percebido por Serena.

- Vocês não acreditam?! Pois então eu vou provar. - restrucou a jovem irritada, pegando seu broche do bolso de sua roupa. - Moon Eternal Make Up! - gritou decidida, sentindo os primeiros traços da energia de transformação circundar seu corpo.

Na sua frente, a ua família possuía um ar confuso que aos poucos transformava-se em surpreso e chocado enquanto observavam Serena se transformar.

- Belo poder de persuasão Majestade. - Selene ironizou.

- Ma... Majestade?! - Ikuko falou ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego diante de tamanha revelação.

- Não me chame assim Selene. - retrucou Serena com as bochechas vermelhas ao final da transformação.

- Desculpe força do hábito. Mas pela cara dos seus pais, melhor eles ficarem sabendo deste rolo todo aos poucos... Sailor Moon. - brincou, apontando para a família Tsukino que não sabiam o que fazer, pois na sua frente não estava mais a menina desajeitada que eles criaram e conheciam desde o nascimento, mas a legendária heroína do Japão.

-Serena... Sailor Moon... filha, por que você não nos contou isto antes? - perguntou Ikuko com os olhos largos enquanto se aproximava da menina, estendendo um braço hesitante e tocando na ponta do laço que compunha o uniforme da guerreira, recuando a mão rapidamente como se tivesse levado um choque. Era informação demais para um dia só.

- Porque era arriscado. - falou uma nova voz que preencheu a sala. Ao procurarem pela origem da voz, perceberam que ela provinha de uma gata preta com sinal de lua crescente na testa, o que causou um novo choque à família de Serena.

- Eu sou Luna. Conselheira da Sailor Moon e da Rainha Serenity.

- Rainha Serenity?! - indagaram os Tsukino em unisso.

-Longa, muito longa história. - retrucou Selene.

- Se o inimigo soubesse quem era a família da Sailor Moon poderia colocar todos em risco. Além do mais como vocês reagiriam se soubessem que sua filha é uma guerreira.

- Seria bem legal! Afinal não é todo dia que a minha irmã tonta salva a Terra. - Shingo abriu um enorme sorriso, já se acostumando imensamente em ver a sua heroína favorita parada no meio da sala de estar.

- E se você soubesse que ela já morreu tentando salvar a Terra. - completou Luna num tom extremamente sério.

- Vo-você já morreu. - choramingou Ikuko só de pensar pelo que a sua garotinha já tinha passado. Agora que o susto de descobrir a verdade tinha esvaído, a realidade a atingia por completo. Serena era Sailor Moon, uma guerreira, uma heroína, uma mulher que arriscava a sua vida todos os dias por completos estranhos. Poderia ser nobre mas ela, como mãe, se soubesse disso mais cedo teria trancado a jovem em seu quarto e assim protegê-la pela eternidade. Ao ver o estado da mulher mais velha, Sailor Moon correu para confortá-la, enquanto lançava um olhar enviesado para Luna.

- Não foi nada de mais. Eu estou aqui não estou, foi por isso que não contei a verdade para não preocupar vocês. - consolava a jovem. - Luna você tinha que abrir seu focinho. - rosnou Serena para gata enquanto a sua mãe em prantos choravam em seu ombro.

- Gente está tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, mas Ma... Perdão, Serena nós temos que ir salvar as outras Senshis. - Selene comentou, desviando o olhar da cena familiar a sua frente.

-Ela tem razão. Mamãe, papai procurem um lugar seguro para ficarem. Eu vou salvar minhas amigas. Prometo que tudo vai acabar bem. - sorriu para eles e segurou Selene pela cintura, enquanto Luna empoleirava-se em seu ombro, com um último sorriso por cima do ombro pra sua família, ela saiu de casa as pressas, rapidamente começando a usar os telhados das outras casas como caminho enquanto afastava-se mais e mais aos pulos da residência dos Tsukino.

* * *

As Others estavam reunidas na casa de Haruka e Michiro, esperando a chegada de Serena e Selene e enquanto aguardava, Setsuna percorria de um lado para o outro da sala, soltando um resmungo uma vez ou outra.

- Escute Setsuna, notei que você não foi muito com a cara daquela menina. O que há de errado com ela?

- Não há nada de errado com ela Haruka. Ela é simplesmente toda ERRADA. - resmungou a guerreira. - Sei muito bem que ela não está aqui a pedido da Rainha, alguma ela deve ter aprontado no futuro. E eu tenho certeza que ela está relacionada com a chegada destes novos inimigos. - falou Setsuna mais para si mesma do que para as outras, mas não baixo o suficiente para evitar que este comentário chegasse aos ouvidos de Haruka.

- Ela está relacionada com o inimigo?! - indagou Haruka. - Acha que ela é uma espiã Setsuna?

-Não! - afirmou a Guardiã do Tempo.

- Mas você fala de um jeito como se a conhecesse muito bem.

- E conheço, esta menina é o desastre em pessoa, deixa um rastro de caos por onde passa. É a Sailor mais irresponsável do Reino, a dor de cabeça dos soberanos. Não sei nem como ela conseguiu se transformar em uma Sailor. E sabe o que mais me irrita? É que por mais irresponsável que seja ainda sim...

- Meu Deus Setsuna, estou emocionada pela sua demonstração de afeto e admiração. - zombou Selene que acabara de chegar acompanhada por Serena, interrompendo o discurso da mulher e lançando a ela um olhar de aviso. Não era seguro as senshis saberem tanto sobre o futuro. Ela como guardiã do tempo deveria saber isto melhor que todo mundo.

- Pois digo que cada palavra proferida anteriormente por mim é verdadeira. - rebateu irritada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Nossa! Para Setsuna perder a paciência desta maneira,é porque esta garota deve ser realmente um caos. - sussurrou Hotaru ao ouvido de Michiro que apenas achava graça da situação.

-Eerr... - interrompeu Serena. - Vamos parar com esta discussão, nós estamos aqui com um objetivo: descobrir quem é o inimigo e o que ele quer.

- Se você quer descobrir isto por que não pergunta para esta daí? - apontou Setsuna para Selene. - Se ela está aqui como ela diz "a pedido da Rainha" ela deve saber o que está nos atacando.

- Não é que eu sei mesmo. - provocou Selene de volta e Setsuna apenas soltou um muxoxo, cruzou os braços e sentou-se no sofá pronta para ouvir a história. - Bem gente, este novo inimigo veio do futuro, mais especificamente do meu tempo. Ele é um Pirata Espacial que ataca planetas, transforma a população em escravos e os vende no mercado negro espacial, depois é claro de vender o planeta atacado.

- Mas que horror. - Serena falou admirada, os olhos largos já imaginando os horrores que a população da Terra iria sofrer se ela não fizesse algo.

- Continuando. Bem, quando ele chegou na Terra viu que não seria fácil dominá-la por causa das Sailors e da Rainha. E eu não sei como ele ficou sabendo sobre os portais do tempo. - Selene deu de ombros ao contar esta parte.

- Mas se o inimigo é tão poderoso assim como parece por que ele viajou no tempo para nos atacar? - interrompeu Hotaru.

- Simples, o inimigo é poderoso para as Sailors Senshis desta época. No futuro vocês são muito mais fortes do que são hoje, principalmente a Rainha e o Rei.

- Você está querendo dizer que este ser viajou no tempo apenas para nos derrotar. - murmurou Serena para a menina.

- Bingo Majestade!

- É mas a pergunta que fica no ar agora é: como eles conseguiram passar pelos portões do tempo? Eu sei que nunca permitiria isto.

- Realmente, mas nem todo mundo é perfeito. Principalmente a Guardiã do Tempo, não é mesmo? - disse Selene num tom de escárnio, lançando um olhar zombeteiro a uma enfesada Sestuna.

- Mas se ele quer nos destruir, por que ele seqüestrou minhas amigas e o Darien?

- Porque ele precisa de soldados. Ele também captura os guerreiros do planeta em questão para os tornarem seus soldados.

- Lutar contra os meus amigos como naquela vez que lutamos contra Galáxia? Eu não vou agüentar, temos que descobrir onde eles estão. -choramingou Serena, sendo consolada por Hotaru.

- Talvez você descubra o esconderijo dele mais cedo do que imagina. - Michiro falou enquanto olhava pela varanda para uma estranha visão que surgiu no céu de Tokyo.

"SAILOR MOON!" foi a voz que ecoou pela cidade, chamando a atenção de todos que ainda estavam nela, inclusive as guerreiras.

"Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer, que tal fazermos uma troca? Devolvo-lhe todas as suas amigas e como retribuição você se alia a mim. Sei que você é a mais poderosa, ainda porque você tem a posse do Cristal de Prata. Prometa que você vai pensar com carinho no assunto, afinal eu sou um negociador." o discurso encerrou-se com um grande brilho prateado e o desaparecimento da sombra da misteriosa figura de surgiu sobre a cidade.

- E agora Luna o que eu faço?

- É arriscado Serena. Não podemos confiar na palavra de um sujeito que está nos atacando. - aconselhou a gata, tentando bolar a melhor maneira de lidar com essa nova ameaça antes que fosse tarde demais.

* * *

- Senhor acha que ela aceitará o acordo?

- Porque não. A poderosa Sailor Moon em troca destes cinco palermas. Se eu conseguir me aliar à futura Rainha Serenity, serei o soberano do mais poderoso reino do universo.

- Mas senhor pelo que me parece aquele homem que o senhor capturou junto com as outras Senshis é o futuro Rei Endymion. Irá mantê-lo vivo? Ele pode atrapalhar os seus propósitos.

- Eu sei mas por enquanto o manterei vivo. Afinal ele pode ser útil meu caro Troy.

- Sim senhor Kolie.

* * *

As Sailors corriam pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Indo de encontro à espaçonave que flutuava tranqüila nos céus sobre Tokyo.

- Tem certeza que esta é a nave dele Estelar? - Sailor Moon mirou a mostruosa espaçonave e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo.

- Claro que sim, afinal não é todo dia que uma coisa deste tamanho aterrissa na cidade. - respondeu como se esta fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Sailor Moon." anunciou uma voz vinda de dentro da nave. "Fico feliz que tenha vindo minha cara. Vejo que já se decidiu em relação ao acordo. E então irá aliar-se a mim?"

- Primeiro eu quero ver meus amigos, depois eu dou a resposta. - retrucou a garota apreensiva.

"Se assim você deseja, cá estão eles."

Uma esfera de energia muito luminosa e que cegou todas as Sailors desceu vagarosamente de dentro da nave e trazia em seu interior cinco corpos inconscientes.

- Darien! Meninas! - gritou Sailor Moon ao ver o seus amigos e pôs-se correr em direção a eles para socorrê-los. As outras senshis ainda tentaram impedi-la de cometer esta imprudência, visto que poderia ser uma armadilha, mas prontamente foram cercadas por soldados inimigos e quando Serena deu por si, também viu-se cercada por vários youmas.

"Acordo é acordo Sailor Moon. Eu já fiz a minha parte, agora faça a sua."

-Sailor Moon! - Saturno e Estelar gritaram ao mesmo tempo, já materializando as suas armas e partindo para o ataque. Porém antes que elas conseguissem acertar o primeiro youma eles desapareceram levando consigo a guerreira da lua. Estelar olhou para a nave que começou a mexer-se, pronta para partir, e sem pensar duas vezes girou o seu cetro nas mãos e o posicionou acima da cabeça mirando diretamente para a nave.

- Ah você não vai fugir não! TEMPESTADE ESTELAR! - uma bola de energia dourada saiu da ponta do cetro e dirigiu-se em direção a nave que partia. Entretanto por mais poderoso que fosse o golpe, não conseguiu causar danos o suficiente na máquina para impedir a sua fuga, visto que a distância tinha diminuído o poder do impacto. - Mas que merda! - rosnou Estelar indignada ao ver seu ataque não surtir nenhum efeito e cravou seu cetro no chão, pensando que agora elas estavam com um tremendo problema.

_Continua_...


	2. Sailor Estelar cap.2

**Capítulo 2**

- Mas... onde estou? - Marte abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo a sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente. - Quem é você? - soltou quando viu um rosto sobre si e levantou-se num salto, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

- Hei! Baixe a guarda Guerreira de Marte. Sou de paz. - Selene ergueu as mãos em um sinal de rendição, afastando-se um passo da mulher que era capaz de controlar o fogo.

- Mas... - Rei olhou a menina de cima a baixo, registrando cada detalhe das roupas dela com os olhos largos. - Mas você é uma Sailor!

- Isto mesmo! - retrucou a garota numa voz alegre. - Sou Sailor Estelar. Prazer em te conhecer Sailor Marte, embora eu quase tenha apanhado no primeiro encontro. - brincou, relaxando a sua postura ao ver que Marte abaixou a guarda.

- Bem que você merece uma surra garota. - uma voz conhecida interrompeu a conversa das duas jovens e Rei virou-se para a outra Sailor.

- Plutão?!

- Seja bem vinda a consciência Marte.

- Hunf. Arrogante! - retrucou Estelar devido ao comentário inicial de Plutão.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - Marte falou, olhando a sua volta observando as Sailors e Tuxedo Mask saírem de seu estado de inconsciência pouco a pouco.

- Por acaso você não se lembra do que aconteceu Rei? - Mercúrio sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se de num zunido incômodo que estava em seus ouvidos e mirou seus olhos azuis na amiga.

- Bem, eu me lembro daquele sujeito que se denominava Troy. Lembro do exército de youmas nos atacando e também me lembro de ter pedido para Sailor Moon fugir. Por falar nisto onde está a Sailor Moon? - a morena olhou a sua volta, seus orbes violetas percorrendo a sala do templo a procura da líder das senshi

As Others junto com Estelar abaixaram a cabeça, ficando mudas por alguns instantes até que Netuno resolveu pronunciar-se.

- Ela... o inimigo a levou. Foi mais uma troca do que um seqüestro. Suas vidas pela dela.

Neste momento um barulho soou pela sala do templo Hikawa onde eles estavam escondidos. Darien havia acabado de socar a parede.

- Por quê vocês não o impediram de levá-la? - rosnou o homem enfurecido diante da sua incapacidade de proteger a princesa. Preferia continuar preso a mercê do inimigo do que ver Serena ferida.

- Nós tentamos Majestade, mas foi tudo tão rápido que não deu tempo nem para piscar. Nem mesmo meu ataque foi o suficiente para parar aquela coisa. Perdão. - Selene fez uma reverência polida junto com o pedido de desculpas e Darien virou-se na direção do ser que pedia perdão, deparando-se com belos olhos azuis suplicantes. Algo naqueles olhos o fazia se sentir estranho, mas ele preferiu ignorar isto.

- Está tudo bem. - respondeu um pouco mais calmo e depois franziu as sobrancelhas. - Mas quem é você?

- Ai meu senhor! Eu vou falar somente mais uma vez e espero que todos estejam prestando atenção. Eu sou Sailor Estelar, mas podem me chamar de Selene. - conclui, rolando os olhos e jurando que se alguém lhe perguntasse quem ela era mais uma vez, iria explodir alguma coisa, de preferência a pessoa que fez a pergunta estúpida.

* * *

Serena debatia-se com fúria, tentando soltar-se das correntes. Se ao menos estivesse com o seu broche de transformação poderia usá-lo, mas este lhe foi tirado assim que colocou seus pés na nave. Pelo menos se sentia um pouco aliviada, seus amigos estavam livres e ela tinha certeza de que eles a salvariam.

- Não adianta se debater. - falou o homem que acabara de entrar na cela. - São correntes bem fortes. Nem mesmo a grande Rainha Serenity se livraria delas.

- E você é?

- Sou o temido Pirata Espacial Kolie.

- Temido?! Pois não parece. - falou Serena com escárnio, usando a zombaria para esconder o fato de que seu coração estava praticamente vindo a boca de pavor. O homem tinha aparência normal, como um ser humano qualquer. Possuía cabelos negros e espetados, a pele era morena como café com leite bem escuro e os olhos eram de um vermelho intenso. Usava roupas que era uma mistura de linho e couro e em sua cintura havia um cinturão o qual carregava uma espécie de arma que a jovem nunca tinha visto. Poderia ser considerado um homem bonito se não fosse a expressão fechada e a aura maligna que o rodeava.

- Então a Princesa quer brincar. Quero ver se continuará com este sorriso arrogante nos lábios quando eu destruir este planeta e aquela garotinha do tempo, junto com suas amadas guerreiras e seu Príncipe. - retrucou, soltando uma risada de maliciosa.

- Pensei que você fosse querer vender a Terra como os outros planetas. - interrompeu a mulher, engolindo em seco para conter seu medo. Ele não iria mais vender o planeta? Pensava em destruí-lo? Não! Não deixaria aquele fazer isso com a sua casa.

- Eu mudei de idéia. - respondeu dando de ombros displicente.

- Mas e quanto a se aliar a mim. - Serena ainda tentou contornar a situação, mudando o foco da conversa, tentar convencê-lo do contrário, mas tinha a sensação de que não teria muito sucesso.

- Não preciso mais de você, pois já tenho o que quero: o Cristal de Prata. - disse o homem soltando Serena das correntes e se retirando da cela.

A jovem o viu partir com uma expressão preocupada. O Pirata tinha conseguido o seu intento: o Cristal de Prata e estava a ponto de destruir a Terra com os seus amigos e família morando nela. Com isto a única coisa que ela pôde concluir era que agora mais do que nunca ela precisava sair dali.

- Mas, o que ele quis dizer com garotinha do tempo? Setsuna?!

* * *

- Por quê eu tenho que ficar aqui parado enquanto Serena está nas mãos daquele bandido? - Darien praticamente gritou, sua voz ecoando pelas paredes da sala e quando ele fez menção de partir, outra pessoa o chamando o impediu.

- Acalme-se Majestade. Enquanto Kolie precisar dela ele não a fará mal. Por isso pare de perambular ou vai abrir um buraco no chão do apartamento. Além de me deixar bem tonta. - Selene o cortou, sua expressão entediada mirando o homem inquieto no meio da sala.

- Me desculpe. E por favor não me chame de Majestade. Não sou Rei de nada ainda. - pediu com uma voz contida, suas mãos trêmulas vez ou outra indo nervosamente esconder-se entre os fios negros do cabelo.

- Sim senhor. - completou a menina.

- E nem de senhor, não sou tão velho assim. - pediu mais uma vez.

- Está bem. Mas você tem certeza que eu não vou incomodar se ficar aqui hospedada com você? - indagou a jovem, olhando o apartamento ao seu redor. Era uma típica casa de solteiro, com móveis clássicos, bem decorada, mas praticamente sem nenhuma vida. Não tinha um toque pessoal exceto pela moldura com uma foto de Darien e Serena sobre uma mesa de canto.

- Você ronca? - perguntou o homem, parando de perambular e mirando seus olhos azuis na menina mais nova.

- Não! - respondeu com a sobrancelha erguida, tentando compreender que tipo de pergunta era aquela.

- É sonâmbula? - continuou, ignorando a expressão dela.

- Não!

- Sabe cozinhar? - perguntou esperançoso, visto que seus dotes culinários beiravam ao desastre. Normalmente ou comia fora, ou Serena costumava aparecer em sua casa e cozinhar. Mal, diga-se de passagem, mas em comparação a comida dele era a melhor coisa que experimentara.

- Sei.

- Então seja bem vinda ao meu humilde lar! - retrucou Darien com um sorriso.

* * *

- Senhor?! - o chamado fez o homem despertar de seus devaneios e mirar orbes vermelhos no recém-chegado.

- Veja como brilha Troy. O poderoso Cristal de Prata, finalmente o consegui e agora só falta o outro.

- Outro senhor? - perguntou Troy confuso.

- Sim Troy, pena que este vai ser mais difícil de se pegar, e também mais doloroso. Não para mim é claro! - riu com malícia.

- Sim senhor. Mas e a Terra Kolie, pretende destruí-la? Poderíamos conseguir bons escravos nela.

- Tem razão meu caro Troy. Mas me dê mais um tempo para decidir. Afinal para que a pressa se eu já tenho o que quero.

- E quanto a Sailor Moon senhor, o que fará com ela?

- Não sei. Acha que ela daria uma boa esposa? Ah o que importa! Deixe o exército de prontidão, quando eu tomar a minha decisão eu lhe comunico. - Troy acenou com a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência de respeito e partindo, deixando um Kolie extasiado apreciando a sua conquista. O poderoso Cristal da Prata.

* * *

Darien rolava na cama lutando contra o pesadelo que estava tendo. Nele podia ouvir sua amada gritando, mas não por estar sofrendo, ela gritava por alguém, mas quem? Ele podia sentir a angústia da pessoa que estava sendo atacada, mas não podia ver seu rosto. E a medida que o sonho prosseguia a sensação de desespero e dor aumentavam, o sufocando e comprimindo o seu peito. Acordou num estalo, suado e assustado e quando percebeu que não conseguiria pegar no sono tão cedo, resolveu levantar para tomar um copo d'água para se acalmar. Entretanto, ao passar pela sala notou que uma pequena luminária estava acesa e que não era o único insone naquela casa.

- Ainda acordada? - perguntou ao ver a menina sentada encolhida sobre o sofá, abraçando os joelhos e olhando com desinteresse um ponto qualquer na mesa de centro da sala.

-Estou sem sono. E você?

- Pesadelo. Algo errado? - sentou-se ao lado dela, virando-se para poder encará-la de perfil.

- Se eu contar para você promete que não conta para as outras Senshis. - falou em uma voz mínima, apertando o abraço em torno dos joelhos.

- Claro!

- Estou com medo. - disse em um murmúrio, abaixando a cabeça e deixando que a franja negra de seus cabelos escondesse seus olhos.

- Mas isto é normal. - respondeu Darien em um tom encorajador.

- Você não entendeu. Eu não estou com medo por causa do inimigo. Estou com medo de não conseguir. Nunca estive em uma batalha de verdade antes, apenas em treinos e simulações. A única batalha de verdade que eu presenciei foi quando a Black Moon atacou Tóquio de Cristal e eu era praticamente um bebê naquela época, mal me lembro do acontecido.

- Para começo de conversa, você não pode entrar em uma batalha pensando que irá perder. Tem que ter pensamento positivo. - tentou animá-la, mesmo que ele próprio não se sentisse muito disposto a isto. Depois de tanto tempo, tanto inimigos, ele estava começando a se cansar de toda essa função de Guardião da Terra, quando tudo que ele queria no momento era um pouco de paz para ter uma vida normal como qualquer outro jovem da sua idade.

- Você parece até a Rainha Serenity falando. - concluiu, virando o rosto e dando um sorriso para ele que fez o homem piscar os olhos intensamente diante da força daquele gesto. O sorriso da menina era cativante.

- É, confesso que o positivismo de Serena influencia muito as pessoas. E quanto a você? - virou o rosto, tentando desfazer a sensação que o sorriso dela tinha causado dentro de si.

- Enquanto a mim o quê?

- Me fale um pouco de você. A única coisa que sei é que você veio do futuro.

- Se quiser saber mais sobre mim pergunte para a Setsuna. Garanto que ela lhe contará todos os meus podres. - soltou num bufo, rolando os olhos ao lembrar-se da Sailor que nem por um decreto real ia com a cara dela. Escondeu um sorriso maroto. Bem, Plutão até que tinha lá suas razões.

- Ah! Esqueci-me do detalhe de que você e Setsuna não se dão. Por que disto? - perguntou o homem curioso. Em todo o tempo que conhecia a senshi do tempo nunca a vira perder a compostura. Setsuna sempre era uma mulher de classe e educada, mas toda a sua pose parecia desmoronar ao bater de frente com Selene.

- Isto é uma longa história. E - parou quando ouviu um bip estranhou ecoar na sala. - que barulho é este que eu estou ouvindo?

- É o comunicador das Sailors. Elas me deram um para qualquer emergência. - respondeu, recolhendo o aparelho largado sobre a mesa. - Darien na escuta. - falou e franziu a testa ao ver a imagem familiar de Setsuna pipocar na tela. - Plutão?

- Esta daí não morre tão cedo.

"Eu ouvi isto Selene." - falou a mulher ao ouvir o resmungo da menina do outro lado da linha. - "Venham depressa. Ataque no centro da cidade." - e com isto encerrou a ligação.

- Vamos Selene! - Darien prontamente pôs-se de pé e já se transformava para logo em seguida puxar a jovem para fora do apartamento.

- Mas estes caras não dormem não? Isto são horas de aparecer? - resmungou a garota enquanto se deixava levar pelo homem para o que prometia ser mais uma exaustiva batalha.

* * *

- Parado aí! - a voz ecoou no campo de batalha.

- Guerreiras Lunares! - um youma rosnou ao reconhecer as figuras empoleiradas no alto de um telhado.

- Somos as defensoras que lutam... - uma delas começou com o tradicional discurso até que foi prontamente interrompida pela companheira.

- Júpiter, Acho que esta tirada não tem muito sentido sem a presença da Sailor Moon. - Ami a repreendeu, sacudindo a cabeça descrente.

- Desculpe Mercúrio, é o hábito. - Lita fez uma careta e deu de ombros.

- Blá, blá, blá. Quero ver se lutam tanto quanto tagarelam. Espero que se divirtam com o meu exército. AVANCEM! - um dos comandantes gritou, apontando em direção as Sailors ao soltar a sua ordem.

- Já que insiste! - Vênus posicionou-se e disparou o ataque. - Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

O demônio esquivou-se do ataque de Vênus, desaparecendo do seu campo de visão e reaparecendo logo em seguida atrás da guerreira,l ançando o seu contra ataque. Uma esfera de energia atingiu Vênus pelas costas, prontamente a arremessando em direção a vitrine de uma loja, onde ela ficou caída, desorientada, por algum tempo entre manequins e peças de roupas.

- Mas eles são muito rápidos. - rosnou Sailor Júpiter, carregando os seus trovões e os lançando pela quarta vez em direção ao youma que desviava com impressionante velocidade.

- Parece que a principal característica deste pelotão é a velocidade. - falou Mercúrio enquanto analisava os dados em seu computador.

- Então cada grupo de soldados tem um poder especial? - Rei virou-se para ela enquanto desviava-se de mais um ataque. - Cuidado Mercúrio! Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - gritou, acertando um demônio que se esgueirava por detrás da Sailor Mercúrio.

- Obrigada Marte. - ela lançou um olhar agradecido a amiga que lhe dava cobertura enquanto ainda analisava o inimigo. - O único jeito de atacá-los é fazendo-os parar de se movimentarem. - concluiu, guardando seu computador e juntando-se ao embate.

- Então é só fazê-los pararem?

- De onde vocês surgiram? - indagou Júpiter a Sailor Estelar e Tuxedo Mask que haviam acabado de chegar.

- De cima. - retrucou a jovem apontando para o céu.

Mercúrio reparou que havia algo nas costas de Estelar e que parecia ser uma asa transparente.

- Asas? - Ami perguntou.

- Oras, pensas que só Eternal Sailor Moon pode voar? - Estelar deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para as asas transparentes.

- Feitas de que? - prosseguiu a Guerreira com o questionário.

- Energia. São bastante eficientes, um tipo de brinde por ser Sailor Estelar.

- Porém não se enganem, apesar das asas de anjo esta menina não tem nada.

- Também senti sua falta Plutão. - ironizou Estelar.

- Inner Senshis. - Netuno chamou ao perceber que não havia apenas demônios de baixa classe naquele ataque, mas que uma outra pessoa tinha surgido no campo de batalha. - Quem é aquele sujeito azul ali?

- Aquele é o tal de Troy. - respondeu Vênus que acabara de recuperar-se e reunia-se novamente as outras guerreiras.

Entrementes, Saturno e Netuno notaram que Estelar lançava um olhar enfurecido ao tal de Troy ao mesmo tempo em que materializava seu cetro.

- Ele é meu! - bradou a garota, saltando com fúria em direção ao ser mais a frente.

Troy não aparentava ser muito forte, possuía uma pele azulada e orelhas pontiagudas e vestia uma armadura negra. Os cabelos eram negros, lisos e curtos e tinha um físico que dava a entender que não havia poder nenhum dentro daquele ser. Porém os olhos dourados e extremamente ameaçadores contradiziam esta afirmação.

- Melhor se acalmar Sailor Estelar, não irá querer me atacar com humanos por perto. - falou zombeteiro, lançando um olhar para um certo ponto da rua, erguendo a mão e apontando em direção ao local. Estelar cessou o ataque e virou-se, olhando para onde Troy apontava e pôde ver um grupo de demônios aprisionando alguns humanos.

- Socorro! - gritou uma das pessoas no meio do grupo de prisioneiros. A voz familiar e feminina rapidamente chamando a atenção das Sailor, que junto com Tuxedo Mask ficaram aturdidos com a origem do pedido.

- Sra. Tsukino - sussurrou Tuxedo Mask ao reconhecer a mulher entre o grupo.

Estelar baixou a guarda, enquanto observava irritada o inimigo desaparecer levando o grupo de humanos. No entanto voltou à posição de luta quando viu que alguns dos youmas haviam ficado para trás para batalhar.

- Droga! Não consigo acompanhá-los. - Tuxedo Mask resmungava enquanto atirava rosas para todos os lados.

- O negócio é fazê-los pararem de se movimentar, não é Mercúrio? - Estelar perguntou enquanto lançavam mais uma vez a sua tempestade e um dos adversários, apenas para vê-los fugir com facilidade de seu golpe.

-Sim! Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio. Ah não ele escapou... de novo.

- Quantos youmas você acha que tem aqui Ami? - perguntou a Sailor do futuro.

- Vinte pelo ao menos.

- Acho que dá. - murmurou e cravou seu cetro no chão, fechando os olhos em concentração e estendendo ambas os braços em frente ao corpo, com as palmas das mãos viradas em direção aos youmas.

-Do que você está falando Estelar? - mal havia terminado de falar e Sailor Mercúrio pôde ver os demônios pararem de se movimentar subitamente e começarem a flutuar alguns centímetros acima do chão.

- Nani? - Ami piscou intensamente ao presenciar a cena, não a compreendendo.

- Ataquem! - gritou Estelar, tirando todas de seus transes e rapidamente as Sailors invocaram seus poderes e os desferiram contra os demônios. Quando finalmente a confusão passou, as jovens aproximaram-se da visitante com expressões confusas no rosto.

-Mas o que aconteceu? - Saturno estava pasma.- Como eles voaram daquele jeito?

- Vejo que andou praticando os seus dons telecinéticos, Estelar.

- Isto é um elogio Plutão?

- Não! Só estou surpresa por você estar treinando.

- Dons telecinéticos? - interrompeu Darien. - Você voa, cozinha, tem poderes telecinéticos... tem mais alguma coisa sobre você que eu deva saber?

- Não, ou talvez sim, eu ainda tenho uns truques guardados na manga. - respondeu, curvando o corpo e apoiando-se nos joelhos. - Aqueles youmas são pesados.

- E agora o que vamos fazer? Não podemos ficar aqui parados, precisamos resgatar a Princesa. - Urano interrompeu.

- Urano tem razão. Se eles estão seqüestrando humanos para fazê-los de escravos só pode significar que eles estão por perto. Precisamos encontrá-los. Alguma idéia Mercúrio? - Plutão virou-se para a estrategista do grupo que deu um aceno positivo de cabeça.

- É talvez eu tenha uma idéia. Vamos nos encontrar aqui daqui a mais ou menos quatro horas e eu lhes digo o que vamos fazer. - todos acenaram em concordância, partindo para assim se prepararem para o que estava por vir.

_Continua..._


	3. Sailor Estelar cap.3

**Capítulo 3**

Um pequeno ponto brilhante no céu movia-se rapidamente pela escuridão da madrugada de Tóquio, passando praticamente despercebido pelos poucos habitantes que ainda restaram naquela cidade que agora poderia ser considerada fantasma.

- Qual o problema Darien? Medo de altura? - Selene perguntou perto do ouvido do homem que carregava em seus braços, sua voz sendo praticamente levada pelo vento que soprava forte em torno deles.

- Não... não é isso. - gaguejou o rapaz, apertando o abraço em volta do pescoço da Sailor.

- Aposto que se Serena o visse me abraçando deste jeito o enforcaria na hora. - brincou ao ver como o tão destemido guerreiro parecia não conseguir nem olhar para baixo, para a cidade que apesar de morta brilhava em toda a sua glória com as luzes noturnas. Com este comentário, Darien rapidamente relaxou os braços em volta do pescoço da garota. - Ufa! Já estava ficando sem ar.

- Muito engraçado Selene. Por que você tem que voar tão alto? - indagou o homem, dando uma leve espiada para a paisagem abaixo de si e voltando a sua atenção rapidamente para o rosto da garota, mirando seus olhos azuis nos da menina.

- Gosto da vista daqui de cima. - ela quase deu de ombros de maneira displicente, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que carregava passageiro e que o gesto poderia amedrontá-lo.

- Tem razão é uma bela vista. - concordou depois de segundos em silêncio, lançando um outro olhar para baixo. - Pena que é uma visão melancólica. - completou ao ver que apesar das luzes brilhantes, a usual vida noturna movimentada de Tóquio era completamente inexistente. As ruas estavam praticamente vazias e em alguns pontos podia-se ver claramente os sinais dos ataques dos invasores.

- É mesmo. - suspirou Selene ao mirar a cidade que em nada se comparava a beleza de Tóquio de Cristal, mas ainda sim tinha o seu charme. - A cidade está praticamente deserta, as pessoas mais sensatas fugiram assim que iniciaram as invasões e quanto ao resto que ficou estes já foram levados por Kolie.

- Como deve estar a Serena? - perguntou depois de algum tempo, a imagem da namorada recentemente capturada mais uma vez retornando a sua mente e a mesma sensação de inutilidade por não ter conseguido protegê-la apossando-se de si.

- Ela está bem, eu garanto! - respondeu a Sailor, não encarando o homem diretamente.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Darien arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidosa para a menina.

- Eu tenho um sexto sentido muito forte. - falou, sorrindo de maneira misteriosa para o homem.

* * *

Mais um chute, seguido de outro e sendo logo acompanhado de alguns gritos. Serena esmurrava a porta da cela com toda a sua força e quem a visse neste momento nunca a associaria com a doce e delicada Princesa do Reino Lunar ou a estabanada adolescente, ou até mesmo a medrosa Sailor Moon, pois ela estava irritada, extremamente irritada e há muito tempo deixou de ser aquela garota bobinha e medrosa e estava decidida que não se daria por vencida. Não se abateria com nenhuma ameaça daquele "Pirata Tresloucado", como assim ela o denominava e continuaria o ignorando pois tinha confiança em suas amigas e a esperança de que tudo daria certo era o que lhe sustentava as forças. 

- Hunf! Ele pode ter o Cristal de Prata, mas duvido muito que ele saiba como usá-lo! - gritou dando outro chute na porta que subitamente se abriu e um grupo de humanos foram jogados através dela. Serena recuou um passo para ver aquelas pessoas sendo empurradas cela adentro para depois observar a porta se fechar novamente.

-Serena? - chamou-lhe uma voz conhecida.

* * *

- E então? Qual é o seu plano Ami? 

- Bem... Haruka... veja...

- Ver o quê? - a mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha para Ami.

- Lá em cima! - apontou a menina de cabelos azulados.

- Para mim parece um ponto. - Mina virou-se para olhar para onde a amiga apontava, indentificando apenas um ponto distante no céu.

- Isto mesmo Mina.

- Deve ser apenas uma ave.

- Errado Lita.

- Não é uma ave. Movimenta-se muito devagar.

- Muito bom Hotaru.

- Mas onde diabos você quer chegar Ami? - Haruka exasperou-se, jogando as mãos para o ar em frustração. Ami nunca fora de rodeos e agora ficava dando voltas e mais voltas no assunto, isso era irritante.

- Calma Haruka eu vou explicar. Ontem à tarde antes daquele ataque eu estava observando através da janela do meu quarto tentando achar uma solução para este problema todo, foi quando eu vi aquele ponto. No começo eu também pensei que era uma ave, mas logo percebi que ele se movimentava devagar e que uma vez ou outra ele parava. Foi quando eu peguei o meu telescópio e observei que o ponto tinha uma forma estranha.

- A nave do inimigo.

- Isto mesmo Michiro.

Todos estavam em silêncio ouvindo Ami descrever com detalhes a sua descoberta e mostrar-lhes o plano que tinha em mente.

- Quer que usemos o tele transporte das Sailors? - Rei franziu a testa ao ouvir a sugestão da garota.

- É o único jeito de chegarmos lá em cima.

- Seu plano é muito bom Ami mas tem uma falha... Nós não temos a Sailor Moon! - continuou a guerreira de Marte, olhando significativamente para a outra sailor como se de repente ela fosse a criatura mais estúpida do mundo.

- Aí é que você se engana. Nós temos a Sailor Moon!

- O QUE? - surpreenderam-se todos.

- Ami, Ami, Ami. Sabia que se você estudasse demais isto ainda fundiria seu cérebro. Você enlouqueceu? - Mina praticamente gritou. Seria um plano perfeito, a altura da brilhante Ami, se não fosse por este pequeno detalhe apontado por Rei.

- Claro que não Mina! A Sailor Moon a qual me refiro é a Selene. - respondeu a jovem, apontando para a novata dentro do grupo.

- EU? - Selene arregalou os olhos azuis e apontou para si mesma de maneira abestalhada. Quando foi que ela tinha perdido o posto de Sailor Estelar e ganhado o e Moon? Até porque, até onde se lembrava, no seu tempo a Sailor Moon era outra, longe de ser ela.

- Vejam bem - Ami começou a explicar a sua teoria de que o tele transporte daria certo mesmo sem a presença da líder das senshis. - cada uma de nós possui um padrão de energia e cada padrão oscila de uma forma diferente. Por exemplo, as Others possuem um padrão de energia igual ao nosso pelo fato de serem senshis como nós. Porém a oscilação delas é maior porque são mais poderosas que nós. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que cada Sailor tem uma característica única no padrão de energia que é a oscilação dela, no entanto o movimento das ondas energéticas de Sailor Moon e Sailor Estelar são semelhantes, tornando-as energeticamente compatíveis. - concluiu enquanto terminava de analisar os dados em seu fiel computador.

- Gente não entendi bulhufas do que ela falou. - disse uma Mina com uma expressão extremamente confusa assim como boa parte dos presentes naquele momento.

- Ela quis dizer que os poderes de Sailor Moon e Sailor Estelar são parecidos. - uma nova voz juntou-se ao grupo.

- Ártemis! Onde você se meteu? - Mina exclamou surpresa, rapidamente recolhendo o gato branco no colo.

- Luna e eu estávamos ajudando a família Tsukino a se esconderem mas não adiantou muito. Eles os levaram junto com os outros.

- Não se preocupe com isto! - a loirinha fez uma pose vitoriosa que ocasionou expressões exasperadas de suas amigas. - Eu a grande Mina os trarei de volta! - completou soltando uma alta gargalhada e todos rolaram os olhos diante das atitudes doidas da guerreira de Vênus.

* * *

- Serena minha filha você está bem? - choramingou Sr.Tsukino abraçado à garota fortemente que tentava de qualquer maneira sair do aperto do pai sem magoá-lo. O homem estava praticamente o sufocando. 

- Estou sim! - respondeu, finalmente conseguindo afastar-se dele. - Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Eu mandei Luna e Ártemis cuidarem de vocês. - fez uma expressão de desagrado diante da incapacidade daqueles dois gatos de fazerem o trabalho direito. Ah quando colocasse as mãos naquelas duas bolas de pêlo...

- Bem que eles tentaram irmãzinha, mas o que são dois gatos diante daqueles monstros? - Shingo rapidamente veio em defesa dos pobres gatos ao ver a expressão frustrada a irmã.

- Pelo menos eles se esforçaram, não foi? - os encarou, esperando uma afirmativa deles, a recebendo prontamente. - Mas não se preocupem. - disse com um ar de enfado, tentando transmitir a sua família uma segurança que ela realmente não sentia, pois a cada minuto que passava ela tinha a certeza de que alguma coisa de ruim tinha acontecido com seus amigos para eles ainda não terem aparecido para salvá-los. - Tenho certeza que Tuxedo Mask e as outras guerreiras virão nos salvar.

- Tuxedo Mask? - Sr. Tsukino arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o familiar nome do tal guerreiro que sempre ajudava as senshis nas batalhas.

- É papai. - Serena respondeu, corando um pouco e torcendo as mãos nervosamente. - O senhor o conhece, é o meu namorado Darien.

- Namorado Serena?! - o homem esbravejou ao ouvir isso. Quem era este sujeito que tinha a coragem de namorar a sua filha sem a permissão dele? Quando colocasse as mãos em cima do abusado iria torce-lhe o pescoço. - Você só tem dezesseis, não tem idade para namorar!

- E para salvar o mundo, eu tenho? - rebateu a jovem presunçosa, colocando as mãos na cintura e franzido a testa num gesto irritado.

- Salvar o mundo é diferente. - retrucou o homem vermelho de raiva. Serena apenas rolou os olhos diante das atitudes do pai, soltando um bufo frustrado.

- Eu posso com um pai deste? - resmungou, resolvendo ignorar as reclamações e sermões que ele estava começando a lidar, ou senão enlouqueceria antes do resgate chegar.

* * *

- Mercúrio você tem certeza que isto vai funcionar? - Selene olhou incerta ao redor de si para depois voltar a sua atenção para a Sailor na sua frente. 

- Claro que tenho. Confie em mim. - Ami deu um sorriso encorajador à menina e voltou a olhar a tela de seu computador, digitando freneticamente no diminuto teclado.

- Claro que confio em você. Eu só não confio em mim. - sussurrou Estelar a última frase.

- Ótimo! Todas prontas? - falou Mercúrio, guardando seu computador e mirando a todos em expectativa. - Others Senshis, Tuxedo Mask entrem no centro do círculo. Selene tudo o que você tem que fazer é concentrar seu poder naquele ponto lá no céu. - continuou, apontando brevemente para o tal ponto e depois voltando seus olhos para o grupo.

- Pode deixar. - respondeu a menina, inspirando profundamente para acalmar seu coração acelerado. Nunca tentara tele transporte antes, até porque, em seu tempo, nunca fora para uma batalha direta antes. Sempre ficava para trás para proteger o jovem príncipe, que na verdade nem precisava de muita proteção, porque aquele garoto era uma dor de cabeça e ai do pobre coitado que o seqüestrasse. Torceu os lábios em desagrado ao lembrar-se disso. Não fazia parte do grupo, as novas Sailors que protegiam Tóquio de Cristal pareciam uma panelinha fechada com tampa e tudo e que não deixavam Estelar fazer parte delas. Principalmente quando a líder era uma Sailor Moon arrogante que dizia que a garota era jovem demais para este tipo de aventura e que não tinha experiência, falando que era extremamente arriscado. Como se ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa aquela infeliz estabanada, pensou desgostosa.

- Vamos lá. - chamou Júpiter, pegando nas mãos das companheiras e fechando o círculo das sailors. - PELO PODER DO PLANETA JÚPITER!

- PELO PODER DO PLANETA MARTE!

- PELO PODER DO PLANETA VÊNUS!

- PELO PODER DO PLANETA MERCÚRIO!

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL ESTELAR!

- TELE TRANSPORTE! - gritaram em unísso e numa miríade de cores elas desapareceram, criando um rastro como um arco-íris no céus em direção a nave.

* * *

- Troy prepare-se! Aí vem as Sailors. - Kolie sorriu malicioso ao sentir a energia da nave oscilar e um novo poder penetrar as barreiras dela. 

- Quer que traga Sailor Moon aqui senhor?

- Sim, e também prepare a _casa_ para receber nossas convidadas. Vamos brincar um pouco. - seu rosto contorceu-se em uma expressão maligna, enquanto ele recostava-se na enorme cadeira que ficava na sala de comando, em frente a uma enorme janela que dava uma vista perfeita do planeta terra.

- Claro senhor. - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios azulados.

- Mas lembre-se bem Troy qual é o meu verdadeiro objetivo. - o chamou antes que ele partisse e Troy apenas fez um gesto polido de cabeça antes de despedir-se.

- Sim senhor! - falou num tom sombrio, saindo da sala e indo convocar os outros comandantes, pois estava na hora da diversão.

* * *

-Acho que conseguimos. - falou Urano ao olhar para um corredor extenso e escuro.

- Parece que sim. - continuou Tuxedo Mask, estreitando os olhos e tentando identificar qualquer coisa fora do normal naquele corredor, qualquer ameaça.

- Vamos ver... Segundo os dados do meu computador estou captando a energia de Serena e ela vem desta direção. - indicou Mercúrio o caminho à frente. - Porém também estou captando a energia de alguns seres humanos e ela vem de lá. - e mostrou o caminho ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Devem ser as pessoas seqüestradas. Acho que devemos nos separar. - Setsuna ponderou e prontamente foi interrompida pela irritante voz de Estelar.

- Puxa Plutão, chegou a esta conclusão sozinha? - Selene zombou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, pois nunca perdia a oportunidade de cutucar a Guardiã do Tempo, sem contar que apelar para o lado irônico da situação era uma boa maneira de esconder o fato de que seu corpo praticamente tremia por causa da tensão pré-batalha.

- Não vou discutir com você fedelha, para mim você já é caso perdido. - todos riram diante da colocação de Plutão, exceto Sailor Estelar que apenas soltou um bufo e cruzou os braços.

- Gente é melhor pararmos com as brincadeiras e fazer o que Plutão falou. - Netuno interrompeu antes que Estelar pudesse retrucar a ofensa de Plutão.

- Certo então! Tuxedo Mask, Mercúrio, Plutão, Estelar e eu vamos atrás de Serena. As outras irão ajudar os prisioneiros. - concluiu Marte.

- Boa sorte para vocês! - Saturno gritou antes deles se separarem e num piscar de olhos cada um estava seguindo a direção combinada prontos para mais uma missão que envolvia salvar a Terra.

* * *

- Veja Princesa! Suas amigas vieram ajudá-la. - falou o Kolie enquanto olhava para uma tela na parede da grande cabine de comando, observando as duas imagens que mostravam as senshis seguindo por diferentes corredores da nave. 

- Você esperava o quê? Que elas ficassem paradas enquanto vocês destruíssem a Terra. - retrucou Serena, rolando os olhos diante da inocência do homem e fazendo uma careta de desagrado ao ver a redoma de energia que a aprisionava. Por que todo vilão tinha a mania de capturá-la e depois prendê-la e fazê-la ver a batalha que estava por vir, cantando vitória antes do tempo. Porque ela tinha certeza que as guerreiras iriam lutar muito mesmo antes de se darem por vencidas, isso SE elas se derem por vencidas.

- Sabe Princesa. - continuou Kolie, ignorando as palavras da garota. - Quando eu estive no futuro descobri uma coisa muito interessante. - disse com enfado, fazendo um gesto com a mão e voltando a sua atenção para o planeta Terra que aparecia na janela da nave.

- O que?

- Encontrei alguém mais poderoso, ou tão poderoso quanto você e o poder desta pessoa será meu.

Serena piscou confusa. De quem aquele homem estava falando? Não que ela duvidasse que pudesse existir alguém mais poderoso que ela, não era do tipo arrogante em acreditar que era a criatura mais forte do universo, até porque todas as batalhas que lutou, não lutou sozinha, e foi o poder em conjunto dela com as suas amigas que possibilitaram a derrota do inimigo. Mas, mesmo assim, o que isso tinha a ver com o assunto? No que isto a interessava? Desde que este grande poder estivesse sendo usado para o bem no futuro, ela não tinha nada com que se preocupar, pensou enquanto podia ver através da tela suas amigas caminharem para uma armadilha. Contudo, presa onde estava nada podia fazer a não ser observá-las se meterem numa enrascada. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos no grupo que incluía a visitante do futuro quando algo pareceu estalar em sua mente.

- Ele não pode estar falando de... - murmurou, os olhos alargando-se à medida que a idéia tornava-se concreta em sua cabeça. Conhecia muito bem os limites de todas as suas guerreiras, exceto... - Não! - gritou a jovem socando a parede da esfera em uma tentativa frustrada de se libertar enquanto Kolie apenas ria da reação desesperada de Serena, voltando novamente sua atenção para a tela.

- Que o jogo comece Princesa. - murmurou macabro, observando intesamente o que estava prestes a acontecer.

* * *

- Eu estou com a leve sensação de que estamos andando em círculos. - Tuxedo Mask comentou enquanto via pela terceira vez o mesmo detalhe na parede passar em frente aos seus olhos. 

Marte e Mercúrio iam à frente do grupo com Mercúrio analisando em seu computador e procurando uma pista do porque não conseguiam chegar na sala onde estava Serena. Já Marte andava ao seu lado prestando atenção em cada ruído, em cada sombra que se mexia, quando de repente parou e pôs-se a observar tudo a sua volta.

- Sinto uma presença maligna. Algo está nos espreitando. - disse e logo que acabou de falar pode-se observar um objeto vir voando na direção dos guerreiros, cortando o ar com num sibilo contínuo. Dito objeto cravou-se no chão a poucos metros dos pés das Sailors e de Tuxedo Mask e estes viram o que aparentava ser um grande machado pesado e bem afiado. Logo após a chegada do objeto voador, surgiu das sombras do corredor à frente dos guerreiros um home alto e forte, possuía a pele escura, tinha alguns desenhos no rosto e nos braços, cabelos curtos e brancos e olhos escuros bastante ameaçadores. Quando abriu a boca para falar, a sua voz pareceu ressoar no espaço estreito como um poderoso trovão, introduzindo o recém-chegado.

- Sou Airos. - as paredes pareciam tremer diante do poder que emanava do homem. - Um dos Quatro Comandantes de Kolie.

_Continua..._


	4. Sailor Estelar cap.4

**Capítulo 4**

Todos olharam espantados para a figura do homem que bloqueava a passagem enquanto este se aproximava do enorme machado para soltá-lo do chão. Como um só, as sailor e Tuxedo Mask recuaram passo a passo a medida que o sujeito avançava, o olhando de cima a baixo e avaliando o tamanho do estrago que ele poderia fazer. Com certeza um peteleco e ele conseguiria derrubar uma árvore de vinte metros no chão.

- Então vocês são as famosas Sailor Guerreiras. Se quiserem chegar ao salão principal, terão que passar por mim para sair deste labirinto. - disse com um sorrio de escárnio brotando no rosto enquanto depositava o enorme e pesado machado sobre um dos ombros largos. As senshis apenas arquearam as sobrancelhas.

- Labirinto? - indagou Mercúrio.

- Então era por isso que estávamos andando em círculos. - retrucou Tuxedo Mask.

- Não podemos perder o nosso tempo lutando com este sujeito. - Setsuna resmungou, já ficando levemente impaciente. A cada minuto que se passava a princesa ficava a mercê do inimigo que deveria estar fazendo com ela sabe-se lá Deus o que, e isso a incomodava tremendamente.

- Mas então o que você quer que a gente faça Plutão? Pelo que parece se não o derrotarmos não chegaremos a Serena. - Rei rebateu igualmente irritada diante desta incoveniência. Nunca fora a mais paciente das senshis e não seria agora que começaria a desenvolver esta virtude.

- Vão embora Marte. Você e os outros continue enquanto eu fico aqui e o enfrento. Creio que ele não se importará de uma batalha um a um, não é mesmo? - mirou seriamente seus olhos escuros do grandalhão que bloqueava a passagem e este apenas sacudiu os ombros largos displicente. Não era como se fosse fazer diferença mesmo, visto que não era o único guardando os caminhos da nave e duvidava que as sailor conseguissem chegar ao destino desejado se separando desta maneira. Fora uma estratégia burra, visto que elas teriam uma chance melhro se ficassem juntas.

- Mas Plutão... ele parece ser bem forte. - falou Estelar, olhando com apreensão o sujeito enorme no meio do caminho. Engoliu em seco, aquele cara com certeza conseguiria partir Plutão ao meio como se estivesse quebrando um palito de dente.

- Vão logo! - gritou a Sailor exasperada diante da demora delas de seguirem em frente. Estavam perdendo tempo e isso era um luxo que eles poderiam ter.

- Sim. - responderam todos, resignados, partindo logo em seguida.

- Ah... e Estelar. - Plutão chamous antes dela sumir de sua vista. - Cuide-se menina. - completou com um sorriso adornando o seu rosto usualmente sério.

- Pode deixar! - a garota respondeu, fazendo um gesto breve de despedida com as mãos e começando a correr para poder alcançar os outros.

- Então Sailor Plutão. - Airos chamou, trazendo a atenção da mulher de volta para si. - Vai lutar comigo. - completou como se este fato fosse a piada do século.

- Duvidas que posso derrotá-lo? Só me responda uma pergunta... Por que você os deixou partir assim tão facilmente? - a mulher franziu as sobrancelhas. Tinha sido fácil demais o fato dele não ter impedido a fuga das outras. Ou ele realmente não se importava ou com certeza havia mais armadilhas a frente, era o que apostava.

- Oras guerreira - Airos deu um sorriso de deboche diante da ingenuidade da mulher. - Acha que sou o único obstáculo que vocês irão encontrar? - Plutão deu de ombros, na verdade sabia que ele não seria o único empecilho, mas como ele tinha se apresentado como um dos Quatro Comandantes de Kolie, pressupunha que só haveria mais três desafios a frente, o que ao menos deixava um guerreiro sobrando para ir resgatar Serena. É, a perspectiva era boa e isso acalmava a sua mente o suficiente para concentrar-se apenas nesta batalha.

- Tem razão. Mas creio que de todos você é o mais fraco... Sempre colocam os mais fracos primeiro. - retrucou a Guardiã do Tempo e em seguida partindo para o ataque.

* * *

- Chega! Eu já estou cansada, estamos dando voltas a horas. - Sailor Saturno parou, resmungando enquanto se recostava na parede jogando o seu corpo para frente e apoiando-se em sua alabarda.

- Deixe de fazer corpo mole Saturno. - Urano segurou no pulso da garota, a incitando a andar mas a menina não moveu um músculo.

- Ela tem razão Urano, parece que estamos dando voltas e ainda não chegamos à parte alguma. Acho que nosso senso de direção está falhando, parece que estamos em um labirinto. - Netuno olhou a sua volta, tentando ao menos localizar-se, mas parecia que todos os corredores daquela nave tinha o mesmo padrão de decoração. E um padrão muito pobre diga-se de passagem.

- Se é assim Netuno, vocês sabem o que eles dizem... Se não consegue achar a saída, crie uma. - Júpiter posicionou-se e num piscar de olhos disparou seu ataque contra uma parede. - Ataque de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter! - com um estrondo e muita poeira depois, as Sailors se viram mirando um enorme buraco no que um dia parecia ser uma simples e sólida construção.

- Belo buraco Júpiter... Mas eu não sabia que as pessoas falavam isto sobre os labirintos. - Mina coçou a cabeça num gesto confuso. - Pensei que o que você tinha que fazer era apenas achar o centro.

- Ai Sailor Vênus só você mesmo. - Júpiter disse puxando Sailor Vênus para dentro do buraco e sendo prontamente seguida pelas outras.

- Parece que o seu atalho não adiantou de nada pois estamos na mesma situação de antes, ou seja, perdidas! - Urano exclamou, depositando as mãos na cintura e olhando com raiva para o maldito corredor que era igual ao outro que elas tinha deixado minutos atrás.

- Que bom que você admite isto Urano. Agora será que podemos descansar um pouco? - Saturno resmungou, pronta para usar a sua alabarda novamente como apoio para descanso.

- De jeito nenhum Saturno! Deixe de ser mole evamos logo! - Haruka rolou os olhos e puxou a menina antes mesmo que ela pudesse assumir uma posição relaxada, a surpreendendo e quase a fazendo tropeçar sobre os pés enquanto era arrastada correndor abaixo. Como é que Michiru aguentava esta mulher era o que passava pela cabeça dela, além de uma vontade ensadecida de dar uma careta bem grande para a Sailor mais velha.

* * *

- Por quê você olha tanto para trás Estelar? - Darien perguntou ao flagar a garota pela enésima vez olhando por cima do ombro enquanto eles seguiam pelo corredor.

- Por nada Darien por nada. - respondeu a menina, voltando a sua atenção para frente do grupo.

- Não me diga que você está preocupada com Plutão? - o homem deu um sorriso divertido. Sabia que toda aquela rixa entre Estelar e Plutão era apenas teatro, briguinhas que o lembrava claramente das discussões acaloradas entre Marte e Moon e que no fundo, no fundo, elas eram grandes amigas.

- Não! Imagina! Sailor Plutão sabe se cuidar muito bem. - falou num tom desgostoso, como se admitir o fato de que se importava com a outra Sailor fosse extremamente doloroso.

- Ei vocês dois aí atrás fiquem atentos por onde andam. - Marte chamou. - Estou sentindo uma presença muito forte e... que porcaria é esta daqui? - soltou quando sentiu seu salto afundar-se em algo mole e grudento.

- Sailor Marte o que houve? - Mercúrio correu em seu auxílio. - Eca mas que coisa é esta?

- Hum parece até um pega moscas. - Estelar aproximou-se e segurou em uma mão da guerreira enquanto Mercúrio segurava a outra e ambas puxaram a morena na tentativa de soltá-la.

- Vocês estão certas. Mas eu chamaria isto de pega Sailor. Muito prazer! Sou Pull, um dos Quatro Comandantes de Kolie. - todos os olhos voltaram-se para o recém-chegado e rapidamente Estelar e Mercúrio cessaram os movimentos de tentar soltar Marte. O dito Pull tinha a aparência medonha, com o corpo coberto por escamas e possuía quatro dedos em cada mão, além de na ponta destes dedos haver pequenas bolotas. A pele era meio esverdeada, praticamente numa cor doentia e enjoativa de se olhar e para completar o quadro a criatura ainda emitia um cheiro totalmente desagradável.

- Hugh, que sujeito horroroso, não sinto nenhum prazer em te conhecer. - Marte franziu o cenho, fazendo uma careta de nojo. - Vão na frente que eu cuido do _cheirosinho_ aqui. - soltou-se das guerreiras que a ajudavam, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com as mãos enquanto torcia o nariz para ver se conseguia bloquear um pouco do fedor.

- Tem certeza Marte? Porque isto vai ser um trabalho sujo... Literalmente. - falou Estelar em meio a uma careta.

- Andem logo! - ordenou impaciente e as outras assentiram com a cabeça, seguindo em frente pelo corredor e passado por Pull, lançando a ele um olhar de desagrado, pondo-se a correr quando a proximidade com ele e o intenso cheiro tornaram-se praticamente insurportável.

- Está bem. Boa sorte Marte! - desejou Tuxedo Mask, apressando o passo para seguir as outras duas e sumir o mais rápido dali antes que passasse mal.

* * *

- Duas já foram e agora só faltam três. - Kolie murmurou ao ver mais uma guerreira ficar para trás para lutar contra um de seus Comandantes.

- Por quê você está fazendo isto Kolie? - Serena o interrompeu com um tom de pesar, seu coração apertado ao ver as suas amigas prestes a caírem nas armadilhas do homem. - Você já tem o Cristal de Prata. O que mais você quer ?

- Eu quero o Cristal Estelar. - respondeu com um brilho ferino nos olhos e virou a cadeira para poder encarar a princesa de frente, descendo dela e caminhando a passos lentos até a esfera que mantinha a jovem cativa.

- Cristal Estelar? - Serena piscou confusa, pois nunca tinha ouvido falar neste tipo de cristal.

- Isto mesmo. - Kolie sorriu maldosamente enquanto chegava perto o suficiente da redoma para assim encarar Serena nos olhos. - Assim como o Cristal de Prata o Cristal Estelar também é muito poderoso. - começou a explicar. - Eu sempre achei que fosse apenas uma lenda, porque sempre dizem que este cristal fica vagando pelo universo a procura de um guerreiro para poder lhe ceder seu poder. Ele nunca tem ponto fixo, nunca foi visto por ninguém, o último registro de seu aparecimento foi no extinto Milênio de Prata então imagina a minha surpresa quando estive em Tóquio de Cristal e me deparei com a Sailor Estelar. Claro que tudo poderia ser apenas uma coincidência, mas nenhuma outra Sailor possuiria o poder desta menina, o poder concedido pelo cristal, pois este é único. E eu preciso desta raridade comigo. Afinal, o universo é grande, mas não tanto assim, e com o cristal estelar eu poderei ampliar o meu raio de... atuação. - terminou num tom misterioso, divertindo-se ao ver uma Serena tentando compreender as palavras dele.

- Irá tomar o Cristal dela! Roubará o broche dela assim como fez com o meu! - exclamou ultrajada. Por que todos sempre estavam a procura de poder fácil? Eles achavam que só porque era a Sailor Moon e a Princesa da Lua que Serena tinha nascido com toda aquela força? Pois se enganavam, precisou de anos de prática, batalhas e evoluções para ela chegar ao que era hoje e tinha certeza que se fosse comparar o poder da Eternal Sailor Moon com a da Sailor que era era há dois anos atrás, haveria uma diferença gritante entre eles.

- Roubar o broche? - Kolie arqueou a sobrancelha e depois gargalhou divertido, o que fez um tremor correr o corpo da jovem aprisionada. Algo na postura dele dizia que havia muito mais nesta história do que um simples caso de furto. - Não seja ridícula Princesa! - parou de rir e a mirou ferozmente. - Se fosse tão fácil assim roubar o Cristal Estelar eu já o teria feito antes sem precisar ter que viajar no tempo. Vocês Senshis deste tempo são muito fracas e não conseguiriam defender aquela pirralha direito como fariam as suas versões futuras. Sem contar que a imprudência de Estelar em meu seguir foi conveniente... Nunca pensei que ela seria burra o suficiente de cair na minha armadilha.

- Como? - Serena recuou pois mirar diretamente naqueles intensos olhos vermelhos a estava apavorando.

- Tsc, com um tempo você irá compreender. - respondeu misterioso, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Mas por que os cristais? Pensei que você fosse apenas um negociador e não um ladrão de baixa categoria. - rebateu irritada e reucou mais ainda quando o homem a mirou com raiva diante do insulto.

- Sabe Princesa, esta vida de ficar viajando de planeta em planeta, planejar ataques, reunir soldados cansa. Sabe o trabalho que dar bolar e executar uma invasão? As pessoas não tendem a levar certas ameaças a sério até o momento que se vêem dizimadas como insetos. Contudo, o poder dos cristais mais poderosos e conhecidos do universo duvido que existirá alguém que não me obedecerá. Não terá criatura tola o suficiente para isso. - deu de ombros, dando as costas para ela e voltando calmamente para a sua cadeira, sentando-se na mesma majestosamente.

- Então você é apenas mais um ambicioso a procura de poder, como todos os outros que vieram antes de você. - acusou a jovem.

- Ninguém é perfeito Princesa. - Kolie riu diante das tentativas infantis dela de o ofender.

- E como todos os outros irá ser derrotado. - completou Serena e ofegou quando não o viu se abalar em nada diante da ameaça, ao contrário, ele apenas deu mais um sorriso de escárnio para ela.

- Veremos, veremos.

* * *

- Não consigo captar nenhum sinal, a energia de Serena sumiu.- murmurou Mercúrio enquanto analisava em seu visor. Darien olhou preocupado corredor abaixo, sentindo seu peito comprimir diante desta novidade. Normalmente quando Serena estava em perigo o link que eles compartilhavam simplesmente parecia gritar em sua cabeça para ir socorrer a garota, ele, às vezes, quase podia sentir a dor e o pavor dela num momento de pânico. Entretando, no momento, ele não sentia nada e não saberia dizer se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com ela. - sussurrou num tom sério.

- Relaxa. - Estelar fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão, rodando seus olhos azuis pelo corredor a procura de qualquer ameaça. - Ela está legal Darien, garanto!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim? - perguntou com um olhar desconfiado, pois cada vez que o homem manifestava a sua preocupação com a outra mulher Selene soltava essas tiradas de como nada tinha acontecido com Moon e que ela estava bem.

- Porque eu tenho, ora bolas. - respondeu atravessada.

- Andem mais devagar, estou captando um sinal no meu visor. - Mercúrio os interrompeu enquanto via dados rolarem apressados pela tela de seu visor.

- Não me diga que estas são as poderosas Sailor Senshis? Não me parecem tão fortes assim. - a voz ecoou pelo corredor e Estelar soltou um bufo. Por que eles simplesmente não apareciam e iam direto ao assunto? Precisava da introdução? Precisava do discurso? Não viam que eles estavam com pressa?

- Você também não me parece tão forte já que esconde a sua identidade. - retrucou Tuxedo Mask ao mesmo tempo em que procurava a origem da voz ao longo do corredor.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? Não podem me ver? Mas eu estou bem aqui! - vento pareceu soprar mais forte naquele local e Selene deu um pulo no lugar

- Hei! Que abuso é este? - reclamou Estelar ao sentir que algo levantou a sua saia momentaneamente.

- Tenham muito cuidado, parece que a habilidade do inimigo é a invisibilidade. - informou Ami.

- Ah mas que grosseria a minha, deixe-me apresentar. Eu sou Transper, um dos Qua...

- Já sabemos, já sabemos! Um dos Quatro Comandantes de Kolie, mas que sujeitinhos irritantes são vocês sempre falando a mesma coisa. E por que vocês vivem se apresentando? Falam de um jeito como se um dia fossem nos convidar para tomar chá. - Mercúrio e Tuxedo Mask deram uma risadinha diante do comentário de Estelar. Não podiam ver o rosto do inimigo, mas com certeza ele não deve ter gostado do que a garota falou.

- Bem parece que é a minha vez de lutar. - Ami falou calmamente, dando um passo a frente do grupo. - Continuem sem mim. Sigam naquela direção - apontou para uma entrada mais a frente no corredor. - foi lá que eu captei uma pequena energia que pode ser da Serena.

- Está bem e boa sorte! - desejou Estelar, pondo-se a correr junto com Tuxedo Mask em direção ao lugar indicado por Ami.

- Bom já que você foi tão educado em se apresentar - disse Ami em tom sarcástico - eu também me apresentarei, sou Sailor Mercúrio e digo-lhe que não será fácil me derrubar.

-Veremos! - gritou Transper, partindo para o ataque como indicava o visor de Mercúrio.

* * *

- Caramba eu já estou ficando tonta de tanto rodar. Sinto até o chão tremer de tanto que andei.

- O que você está sentindo é verdadeiro Vênus, o chão está tremendo. - Urano apoiou-se nas paredes quando um tremor passou sob os pés delas. Algo grande estava acontecendo, pois a nave toda tremia com o que parecia ser resultado do encontro de duas poderosas forças.

- Parece que as Sailors estão tendo uma batalha. - Saturno falou num tom profético.

- E pelo o que eu posso sentir não é uma batalha qualquer. Parece que duas energias poderosas estão se chocando. - Netuno balançou sobre as pernas e rapidamente foi equilibrada pela mão de Urano em seu ombro.

- Se é assim precisamos encontrar logo os prisioneiros porque parece que o negócio vai piorar. - replicou Júpiter.

-Vamos embora então, porque estou com a leve impressão de que estamos chegando. - com isto Urano desencostou da parede e rapidamente começou a seguir as outras que puseram-se a correr corredor abaixo.

* * *

- Mas o que é isto? Terremoto? - Selene gritou, apoiando-se em Darien quando um tremor tirou-lhe o eqüilíbrio.

- Estamos no espaço Estelar, não tem terremotos aqui. - o homem puxou a menina de encontro ao seu peito, usando o seu corpo maior para poder estabilizar a garota.

- Como você sabe que estamos no espaço? - franziu a testa, virando o rosto para cima para encarar o rapaz que acabava de olhar para baixo para mirá-la.

- Simples. Primeiro porque estamos em uma espaçonave. Segundo... olhe pela janela. - e fez um gesto leve de cabeça em direção a uma das pequenas janelas que adornava o corredor. A jovem virou um pouco o rosto para ser cumprimentada com a visão de uma enorme bola azul flutuando no espaço.

- Nossa - ofegou deslumbrada. Nunca tinha saido da órbita terrestre antes, nem mesmo para visitar as ruínas do Milênio de Prata, embora tivesse grande vontade, por isso sentia-se maravilhada diante da visão que apresentava-se aos seus olhos. - A Terra é bem bonita daqui de cima.

- É, ela é. - comentou Darien numa voz distante e num tom orgulhoso, com certeza remanescências do Príncipe da Terra envaidecido diante de um elogio sobre seu planeta natal. - Parece que estes tremores são provocados pelo reflexo das batalhas das Sailors. - completou ao encerrar a sua apreciação pela visão mostrada janela afora.

- Se é assim Darien, por que não os sentimos antes?

-Não sei, só sei que nós precisamos continuar. Vamos, acho que já estamos perto. - falou e a soltou quando percebeu que os tremores tinham parado.

- Sim! - concordou e ambos prosseguiram caminho.

* * *

Um corpo voou em alta velocidade em direção a parede, chocando-se contra ela com muita violência e lhe causando uma enorme rachadura no local do impacto.

- Ui esta doeu! - Setsuna resmungou enquanto a gravidade puxava seu peso de encontro ao chão, a fazendo cair de joelhos com uma mão repousada no novo ferimento que surgira. Estava sendo uma batalha difícil e dolorosa e já começava a ouvir os seus ossos reclamarem do esforço. Quando tentou sem êxito se levantar apoiando-se em seu cetro, teve como resultado a perda de suas forças e uma nova queda. Por outro lado, Airos também não estava em suas melhores condições pois possuía ferimentos e hematomas em todo o corpo causados pelos ataques de Plutão e apoiava-se em seu machado enquanto respirava pausadamente.

- Hunf ! Vejo que a Guardiã do Tempo tem seus truques. Mas vai precisar de mais do que isto para me derrubar.

- Você deve conhecer o ditado, "quanto maior o tamanho, maior a queda". - retrucou Plutão recomeçando a batalha.

* * *

- Mas que droga! - Sr. Tsukino rosnou chutando a porta da cela em gestos parecidos com os que Serena fazia mais cedo. - Já faz mais de uma hora que eles levaram a Serena.

- Fique calmo querido, ela deve estar bem. Lembre-se do que ela disse que as Sailors viriam nos salvar. - Sra. Tsukino tentou consolar o marido.

- É mamãe, mas acontece que elas estão demorando muito. - Shingo resmungou, encolhido no abraço protetor da mãe.

- Fiquem todos quietos. - pediu o Sr. Tsukino a sua família e aos demais prisioneiros que se encontravam naquela cela. - Acho que estou ouvindo uns barulhos. Parecem vozes.

- Tem alguém aí? - alguém gritou do lado de fora da cela.

- Quem está aí? - gritou em resposta o Sr. Tsukino.

- Urano, meninas venham, eu os achei.

- Muito bom Vênus.

- Quem está aí? - Sr. Tsukino repetiu a pergunta.

- Sr.Tsukino somos nós as Sailors e viemos salvar vocês! Por favor se afastem da porta. - respondeu Júpiter. - Sailor Vênus você quer ter a honra?

- Claro! Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

Todos dentro da cela ficaram atordoados diante do nome do ataque mais estranho da face da Terra porém também estavam surpresos com o estrago que ele causava.

- Vamos embora daqui, esta nave está tremendo demais para o meu gosto. - falou Saturno enquanto ajudava a retirar os prisioneiros pelos escombros do que o dia foi uma porta.

- Agora só nos resta saber como sairemos daqui com este grupo de pessoas. Alguma sugestão Urano?

- Vamos andando Netuno, no caminho eu penso em algo.

- Esperem aí e quanto a minha filha Serena? Não é função de vocês protegê-la? - exclamou Sr. Tsukino preocupado.

- Esta função está sendo executada pelas outras Sailors a nossa missão é salvar vocês. Agora pare de enrolar e vamos embora. - respondeu Urano, fechando o grupo de resgate e incitando todos a andarem.

* * *

- Droga eu não gosto destes tremores dá a sensação de que a nave vai ruir a qualquer momento.

- Se a nave está tremendo minha cara Sailor Estelar é por causa das suas amigas Sailors que estão destruindo o revestimento contra choques dela. A nave já está bastante velha e sem este revestimento ela não irá suportar por muito tempo as batalhas. - Estelar e Mask viraram-se para encarar o último Comandante que sorria satisfeito para eles. - Seja bem vinda a última etapa do labirinto Sailor Estelar.

-Troy! - rosnou Selene, invocando o seu cetro que brilhou ferozmente. Era hoje que chutaria o traseiro azul daquele infeliz até os confins do universo.

_Continua..._


	5. Sailor Estelar cap.5

**Capítulo 5**

Darien viu surpreso Selene fuzilar Troy com o olhar, como se quisesse que ele sofresse de combustão espontânea apenas com o olhar dela e ficava se perguntando o que tinha acontecido com aqueles belos orbes azuis que há poucos minutos tudo o que possuíam era um ar de marotice e inocência tamanha. Agora eles apenas transmitiam ódio e pesar, algo o homem tinha a sensação de não combinar muito bem com a menina.

- Selene? - chamou em um tom incerto e a garota piscou, voltando-se para o rapaz.

- Continue sem mim Darien. - falou em um tom sério e seco. - Este sujeito e eu temos contas para acertar.

- Selene eu acho que não é uma boa idéia, estou com uma sensação estranha. Ele deve ser bastante poderoso... - Tuxedo Mask ainda tentou persuadir a garota, pois não gostava da sensação de opressão sentia em seu peito como se algo de muito ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer. Sem falar que estranhamente sentia-se incumbido de protegê-la, como fazia com Serena.

- VÁ DE UMA VEZ DARIEN! - a Sailor gritou num tom impaciente, lançando um olhar gelado ao homem, praticamente o ordenando a se mover e seguir em frente.

- Está bem já estou indo. - Darien não pode contestar diante do grito que ela deu, sem contar que o olhar irritado dela lhe dava calafrios pela espinha, era quase como se Serena estivesse zangada com ele. - Tome cuidado Estelar e boa sorte. - desejou, dando um meneio de cabeça para a jovem e com uma última mirada para ela, virou-se sobre os pés e partiu as pressas corredor abaixo.

- Bem Troy - Selene abriu um sorriso de escárnio, rodando o cetro em sua mão e o esticando em frente ao corpo em posição de ataque. - parece que agora somos você e eu.

- Vai ser divertido Estelar. - Troy deu um sorriso macabro, colocando-se em posição de combate. - Já te derrotei uma vez, posso fazer isto de novo. - retrucou, erguendo a sua espada a altura dos olhos e movendo os pés. Num impulso saltou, indo contra Estelar que também vinha em sua direção com o cetro erguido. As duas armas encontraram-se no meio do caminho, o choque gerando uma onda de impacto que arremessou os corpos dos dois guerreiros para trás, fazendo a jovem deslizar uns bons metros pelo corredor, o mesmo ocorrendo com Troy. A morena abriu um sorriso divertido diante da situação e com um gesto suave de mão retirou uma mecha negra do cabelo que tinha caído em frente aos seus olhos. Novamente girou a sua arma e a colocou em posição, sendo prontamente imitada por Troy que possuía um brilho ferino nos olhos. Com mais um impulso ambos partiram novamente ao ataque numa batalha que prometia ser feroz.

* * *

Marte urrava de dor diante da chuva de socos que recebia no estômago, tentando encolher o corpo em posição fetal para poder proteger-se, mas o inimigo a tinha encurralado contra a parede, prendendo seus braços e pernas com uma geleca fedorenta que dividia a atenção de Rei entre a dor que sentia e o cheiro insuportável a sua volta. Contudo, mesmo estando por baixo no momento, não estava levando a pior sozinha, pois sentia que Pull estava fraco e que num golpe de desespero tinha usado as suas últimas forças para aprisionar Marte, aproveitando deste fato para descontar todas as suas frustrações sobre a guerreira que no momento não tinha como revidar os ataques sucessivos no seu já fragilizado abdômen.

-Isto... é... -ofegou, desferindo mais uma chuva de socos contra a mulher. - para... você... aprender... a não... brincar... com Pull. - encerrou, bufando e sentindo os braços ficarem doloridos diante do esforço.

-Pois fique sabendo - Marte rosnou entre dentes, os trincando para impedir um gemido de dor. Não iria dar o gostinho da vitória a aquela geleca fedida, era o que pensava com extremo desprezo. - que eu nunca tive vontade de brincar com você. - falou num tom baixo e fechou os olhos com força, concentrando-se na sua energia que pulsava irritada dentro de si diante desta desvantagem que estava sofrendo.

Pull parou ao sentir o ar a sua volta começar a ficar mais quente e viu com os olhos largos que a geleca que aprisionava Marte estava se desintegrando com o calor. Recuou alguns passos por precaução, mas isto não foi o suficiente para escapar do contra ataque da guerreira que já estava no limiar de sua pouca paciência, pois logo após que se soltou Sailor Marte deu um giro com a perna e desferiu um forte chute contra o maxilar de Pull que voou alguns metros pelo chão, deslizando sobre o mesmo e trombando contra uma parede e fazendo um som nervoso de ossos estalando ecoar pelo corredor.

- Cansei da sua companhia _cheirosinho_. - ofegou enquanto uma aura avermelhada começou a brilhar em volta de seu corpo. - Tenha bons sonhos! Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - disparou, a flecha de fogo cruzando o espaço estreito, sua luz causando sombras tenebrosas nas paredes e seu calor inundando o local, até que a sua ponta flamejante atingiu o adversário no meio do peito. A última coisa que Pull sentiu foi o calor do poder de Marte atravessar seu corpo e este começar a derreter diante do super aquecimento que estava sofrendo. Os olhos violetas de Rei observaram apreensivos a criatura agonizar enquanto a pele escamosa estalava sob a intensidade do fogo, até que finalmente tudo que sobrara do Comandante fora cinzas no chão.

A mulher soltou um suspiro aliviado, fechando os olhos e finalmente sentindo o seu corpo protestar de dor agora que a adrenalina da batalha finalmente tinha cessado. Prontamente caiu de joelhos e com uma última inspirada de ar permitiu que a escuridão a tomasse e a fizesse cair incosciente no chão.

* * *

- Hum... - Kolie murmurou, coçando o queixo em um gesto pensativo. - Estou impressionado, parece que as suas guerreiras são mais fortes do que eu esperava. - deu de ombros, como se a descoberta deste fato não fosse grande coisa.

- Nunca brinque com as Sailors Senshis. - Serena deu um sorriso triunfante para o homem.

- A guerreira de Marte pode ter derrotado Pull, mas não saiu muito ilesa da batalha. Ferida daquele jeito não lhe servirá de nada. - apontou para a tela onde uma Rei caída no meio do corredor era mostrada aos espectadores daquele embate. Serena esforçou-se para não demonstrar no rosto a preocupação de ver a amiga naquele estado, mas não teve muito sucesso.

-Não subestime o poder das Guerreiras da Lua - continuou num tom confiante. - somos muito mais fortes do que imagina.

- Veremos Princesa - Kolie sorriu macabro - veremos.

* * *

Um golpe, e mais um, e mais outro. Mercúrio tentava fracamente desviar das investidas que estava recebendo e lançava contra ataques as escuras, pois não via o inimigo e mesmo com a ajuda do visor a batalha se mantinha difícil.

- Qual é o problema Sailor Mercúrio? Não consegue me acompanhar? - a voz pareceu ecoar por todo o corredor, vindo de todos os lados e confundindo ainda mais a mulher.

- Mesmo que eu não te veja - ofegou, olhando tudo ao seu redor a procura do adversário. - sei que posso te acertar.

- Acho meio difícil guerreira, se não me enxerga, não sabe para onde atirar. - uma risada zombeteira pareceu soar perto de seu ouvido.

- Aí é que você se engana. - falou num tom vitorioso. - Notei que está ficando mais lento em relação aos seus ataques e isto significa que alguns dos meus golpes estão te acertando. - o corredor ficou em silêncio e Ami teve a certeza que a sua teoria estava correta diante da imobilidade do homem. - E aí vai mais um deles! - Mercúrio deu um soco no ar a esmo, mas rapidamente pôde sentir seu punho bater em algo e ouvir em seguida o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. -Ah! Também esqueci de mencionar a trilha de sangue que você está deixando. Isto está denunciando a sua posição. - completou, começando a assumir a posição usual de ataque e carregando o seu golpe.

- Mas que droga! - Transper rosnou, intensificando seu poder para desaparecer por completo. - Quero ver você me achar agora guerreira.

O ambiente ficou repentinamente frio, o chão começou a congelar assim como as paredes.

- Mas o que é isto? - gritou uma figura que começava a surgir no meio do corredor.

- Você pode até ficar invisível, mas não pode escapar da minha prisão de gelo. - Mercúrio respondeu. - Rapsódia...

- Oh porcaria - Transper murmurou ao ver a energia azulada envolver a guerreira e o frio ficar mais intenso. - isto vai doer! - murmurou ao sentir um arrepio lhe descer a espinha como aviso do desastre que estava por vir.

- Aquática de Mercúrio! - a guerreira gritou, liberando seu golpe contra o adversário que não teve nem tempo de piscar o olhos antes de ser desintegrado pela energia.

* * *

Outro tremor abalou a nave onde as Sailors estavam batalhando e parecia que o veículo não suportaria por muito tempo os poderes das Senshis e dos Piratas se chocando constantemente em ondas de energia. Parafusos pareciam se soltar de suas casas, caindo ruidosamente no chão metálico enquanto placas que compunham as camadas de proteção da espaço nave trincavam de maneira enervante.

- Parece que a batalha está sendo dura para as suas amigas Estelar - Troy observou, sentido mais um tremor passar sob seus pés e mirando seu olhar arrogante na guerreira caída de joelhos no chão na sua frente. - Mas não digo o mesmo da luta que estamos tendo aqui, você não mudou muito desde o nosso último encontro. Continua irresponsável, arrogante e confiante demais. - zombou. A garota achava que tudo podia só porque tinha um ou dois golpes que conseguiam causar estragos. Contudo, ela mal era capaz de controlar tais golpes, denotando a novata que era no assunto de ser uma Sailor Senshi.

- Cala boca azulão! - rosnou a menina ofegante. Sabia que estava sendo idiota em acreditar que só porque agora tinha poderes que ia além do pacote convencional herdado de sua família conseguiria lutar contra tudo e contra todos, mas o problema é que seu orgulho ainda estava ferido, aqueles imbecis a usaram, e ela não deixaria isso barato, de jeito algum. - E olha só quem fala: o torto falando mal do rasgado.

- Hunf! - Troy não se abalou diante das ofensas infantis da menina e sacudiu a cabeça lentamente. - Lembro-me que foi muito fácil roubar o seu cetro para podermos abrir o portal do tempo. E como eu imaginei, você veio atrás de nós. Uma tolice, diga-se de passagem. Quem manda ser orgulhosa. - acusou. Confessava que o plano deles tinha sido um tiro no escuro. Nada levava a crer que eles conseguiriam roubar a arma de uma Sailor e abrir o tal portal, e nem que dita Sailor viria atrás deles no passado, os ajudando a conseguir tudo de uma tacada só: o Cristal de Prata e o Estelar. Mas, quem disse que guerreiros precisavam ser necessariamente espertos? Estelar era uma prova concreta de amadorismo e inconseqüência. Era decepcionante. E ele que ouvira dizer que as Senshis eram extremamente poderosas e grandes guerreiras, acabava sendo confrontado com isto.

- Sabe de uma coisa Troy, você fala demais e luta de menos! - Sailor Estelar rosnou entre dentes e partiu novamente para o ataque.

* * *

- Curioso como suas Sailors conseguiram derrotar dois dos meus melhores soldados. - Kolie comentou num tom como se estivesse falando do tempo, mirando seus olhos na mulher aprisionada na esfera de energia.

- Parece que eles não eram tão bons assim. - respondeu Serena com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

- Sabe de uma coisa Sailor Moon - retrucou o homem, aproximando-se da jovem e deslizando suas mãos através da paredes da esfera que a mantinha prisioneira e segurando o seu rosto firmemente pelo queixo apenas para ser encarado por um olhar azulado arrogante. - você já está ficando extremamente irritante e se eu pudesse acabaria com você. - Serena arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da ameaça dele e apenas o olhou com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- Tire as suas mãos sujas de cima dela! - um grito veio da entrada da sala, interrompendo a conversa dos dois e Kolie a soltou, recuando e virando-se para ver divertido quem os tinha interrompido. O pirata sorriu, um sorriso perigoso ao ver o guerreiro que adentrava no local com a postura firme, ombros tensos e uma aura de batalha o rodeando.

- Ora, ora, ora! Príncipe Endymion! Vejo que conseguiu sair do labirinto. Pena que isto foi um erro, deveria ter ficado lá. - ameaçou, lambendo os lábios em apreciação pelo que estava por vir. O futuro Rei e Rainha de Tóquio de Cristal a sua mercê. Com certeza a sorte estava ao seu lado neste dia.

* * *

As outras Senshis que auxiliavam os prisioneiros a fugirem sentiam os tremores ficarem cada vez mais intensos enquanto corriam a toda velocidade pelo o que parecia ser o setor de armazenamento de materiais bélicos da nave.

- Esperem um pouquinho, olhem isto daqui. - Urano apontou para uma porta aberta que dava passagem para um imenso espaço que parecia ser o hangar da espaçonave.

- Aí está senhoras e senhores a nossa rota de fuga! - retrucou Júpiter indicando uma nave com as mãos e falando em um tom de voz como se estivesse apresentando a premiação de um show de auditório.

- Só uma pergunta: alguém de vocês tem idéia de como se pilota aquela coisa pousada ali? - Vênus indagou bestamente. Seu treinamento de guerreira não incluía capacidade de pilotar aeronaves alienígenas e mesmo que soubesse, não tinha tempo para isto. Sailor Moon ainda precisava da ajuda delas e sua função como protetora da princesa era resgatá-la.

- Do que você está falando menina? - falou um homem dentro do grupo de fugitivos, olhando a jovem loira como se ela fosse a criatura mais estúpida do mundo. Por um acaso a jovem achava que tinha algum astronauta entre os seqüestrados?

- É porque nós ainda temos uma princesa para resgatar e ir a Terra e voltar seria perda de tempo. - completou Saturno, tentando explicar o que Vênus queria dizer.

- Saturno tem razão, vocês terão que ir sozinhos, pois teremos que ficar aqui para lutar. - explicou Urano.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia deixá-los irem sozinhos. Pelo menos uma de nós terá que ir com o grupo de humanos para garanti-lhes segurança. Podia ser você Sailor Urano já que você entende de máquinas. - Michiru esclareceu, olhando intensamente para a outra mulher e Urano bufou diante do absurdo da proposta.

- De jeito nenhum Netuno, eu vou ficar para lutar. Vá você! - retrucou avessa e Netuno abriu a boca para protestar, dizer que nem sabia direito controlar aquela coisa e que Urano era a mais indicada para o cargo. Vênus, sentindo que uma briga de casal estava prestes a começar, com cada uma querendo impor a sua decisão sobre a outra, resolveu intrometer-se. Elas estavam perdendo tempo ali, e tempo, diante dos tremores mais violentos que a nave dava, não era uma coisa da qual elas tinham.

- Meninas, meninas, não briguem. Tentem resolver isto de modo racional. - a sailor do amor colocou-se entre as duas, esticando os braços ao lado do corpo como se fosse impedi-las de partir para a agressão física. Urano e Netuno apenas arquearam suas sobrancelhas para elas.

- Modo racional? perguntou Haruka. - Jó-Ken-Po? - continuou, lançando um olhar indagador a Netuno.

- Feito! Jô-Ken-Po. - Michuru deu um passo a frente e começou a sacudir o punho fechado em direção a outra sailor.

- Jó-Ken-Po. - Haruka fez o mesmo e rapidamente as duas mulheres abriram as mãos, com os dedos de Urano simulando uma tesoura enquanto os de Michiru estavam abertos largamente na posição do papel. - Haha! Melhor sorte da próxima vez Netuno! - falou num tom de triunfo, lançando um sorriso arrogante para a outra mulher que soltou um bufo diante da derrota.

Enquanto isto as outras Sailors olhavam abismadas, pois nunca poderiam imaginar que as poderosas Sailor Urano e Sailor Netuno resolvessem os seus problemas com uma simples brincadeira de criança. Era surreal demais para ser verdade.

- Está certo! Eu vou, mas você - apontou um dedo em riste para a mulher de cabelos curtos e num tom de ameaça - tome cuidado. - completou e Urano pôde ler nas entrelinhas que ela dizia claramente que se algo lhe acontecesse, a mulher iria até os quintos dos infernos lhe chutar o traseiro se fosse preciso. Sorriu para ela e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- O mesmo digo para você. - respondeu, despedindo-se dela e correndo para fora do hangar junto com as outras sailors para poder resgatar a princesa. Netuno soltou um suspiro, desejando mentalmente boa sorte às meninas e voltou-se em direção a nave que seria usada, escondendo uma careta e se perguntando como é que conseguiria manejar aquela coisa.

- Er... nenhum de vocês por acaso é algum tipo de piloto, é? - perguntou, virando-se para o grupo de humanos e todos a olharam confusos. Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a encarar a nave. - Foi o que eu pensei.

* * *

Plutão sentia as suas pernas fraquejarem em protesto pois não agüentavam mais o peso do corpo da guerreira enquanto a sua visão meio turva mirava o homem enorme a sua frente. Sentia que já não tinha mais forças sobrando para tentar uma nova investida contra o inimigo, mas mesmo assim a sua teimosia e persistência eram o suficiente para mantê-la de pé. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e não se deixaria ser derrotada até ter sucesso na mesma. Não era a guardiã do tempo por nada.

Airos apenas observava atentamente a guerreira para qualquer movimento suspeito enquanto via fincado entre os dois no chão o grande machado com a maior parte da lâmina destruída e um pedaço do cabo quebrado. Estava ajoelhado sobre uma das pernas e estava ofegante. Seus braços largos como toras possuíam ferimentos e seu corpo coberto de hematomas doía intensamente. Estava pálido, transpirando e praticamente sem forças também. Mas, assim como a senshi, não desistiria facilmente. Plutão mostrara-se uma adversária maravilhosa para uma mulher e ele ainda conseguia sentir a adrenalina e excitação da batalha correndo em suas veias. Sabia que o último golpe seria o definitivo e nem que tivesse que tirar forças do desconhecido, seria o vencedor.

- Desistindo tão cedo guerreira lunar. - provocou com um sorriso superior e Setsuna o mirou friamente.

- Você é teimoso Airos, está quase morrendo e ainda sim insiste em lutar. - rebateu inabalada.

- Sou um guerreiro Plutão, tenho meu orgulho, se é para morrer, morrerei lutando. - apoiou-se no chão e lentamente ergueu-se, pondo-se de pé e em posição de ataque.

Plutão deu um leve sorriso para o guerreiro orgulhoso, também se levantando e girando a sua clava lentamente com uma mão.

- Se tivesse escolhido outros caminhos seria um grande guardião de Tóquio de Cristal. - falou com um certo pesar. - Mas pena que tem que acabar assim.

Airos apenas sorriu para a Guardiã do Tempo diante do breve elogio e esperou a cartada final, carregando seu poder para lançar o último golpe.

- É uma pena senshi que eu não possa fazer o tempo voltar. - declarou com divertimento e Setsuna quase riu.

- É realmente uma pena Airos. Foi bom lutar com você. - murmurou, erguendo a clava e altura dos olhos, a segurando frente ao corpo com ambas as mãos.

- Eu digo o mesmo. - retrucou Airos ao juntar a sua última energia e investir em um ataque contra Plutão.

- Adeus Airos! - falou suavemente antes de disparar seu golpe. - Grito Mortal!

A energia brotou da ponta da arma, cruzando o corredor velozmente e chocando-se a meio caminho com o golpe de Airos. Por breves segundo ambos os poderes travaram uma batalha solitária no meio daquele lugar antes do Grito Mortal de Plutão vencer a disputa e seguir em disparada na direção do pirata. Airos apenas deu um último sorriso, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor do golpe o envolver, dilacerando seu corpo e o banindo desta existência. Quando a luz que inundou o corredor cessou, tudo o que poderia ver que sobrara do outro guerreiro era o machado quebrado. Plutão suspirou, recostando na parede e deslizando vagarosamente por ela até sentar no chão.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui por um tempo! - murmurou cansada - Espero que as outras estejam bem. - foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar os olhos inconsciente.

* * *

- Parece que mais um de seus lacaios foi derrotado pelas Sailors. - Tuxedo Mask sorriu em triunfo para o pirata, lançando um olhar rápido para a tela que mostrava todas as batalhas que estavam ocorrendo nas dependências da nave. Num pulo o guerreiro recuou, usando a sua bengala para poder bloquear mais um ataque da espada que Kolie tinha conjurado. As duas armas chocaram-se emitindo um som agudo de metal contra metal e a força do golpe fez os dois se separarem rapidamente, mas manterem a posição ofensiva mesmo à distância.

- Eles são uns idiotas que subestimaram as Sailors. E eu já me cansei de você Príncipe Endymion. - rosnou, fazendo a espada desaparecer num piscar de olhos e os orbes azuis de Darien alargaram-se por detrás da máscara.

- Como é? - perguntou confuso e assustou-se quando sentiu que as suas pernas não mais o obedeciam e uma estranha esfera de energia começava a brotar do chão, bem embaixo de seus pés o envolvendo completamente em poucos segundos. - Isto é trapaça! - falou bestamente diante do choque de ter sido pego desprevenido.

- Não me lembro de ter dito que lutaria justo. - riu ao ver a expressão abismada do outro homem. - Agora só para você não ficar reclamando, que tal dormir um pouquinho? - uma rajada de energia inundou a esfera atingindo Tuxedo Mask em cheio e levando-o a inconsciência imediatamente.

- Darien! - Serena gritou aflita ao ver o namorado cair desacordado dentro de sua prisão e virou-se furiosa para o pirata. - Como você pode ser tão cruel? - rosnou para ele, seu coração aos pulos por toda aquela situação. Três de suas guerreiras tinham vencido a batalha, mas sucumbido ao cansaço, Darien tinha sido capturado e com certeza estava em tanto perigo quanto ela e a única que sobrara ainda de pé naquela tela era Estelar, o motivo pelo qual Kolie ainda não os tinha matado. Ele queria a Estelar e isto fazia o coração de Serena ficar apertado pela sensação horrível que a inundava. Algo lhe dizia que ela não gostaria de saber o que aconteceria quando o cristal de menina fosse roubado.

Resignada, retornou a sua posição inicial, ajoelhada no chão perto da parede da esfera, e começou a fazer uma prece mentalmente para quem estivesse ouvindo, pois no momento eles precisariam de um grande milagre.

- Fique calma Sailor Moon - o homem falou, chamando a atenção da garota para si. - eu não irei matá-lo, não ainda. Não antes de ter o meu cristal não é mesmo? Senão, todo este trabalho terá valido de nada. - disse enigmático e a jovem piscou os olhos repetidamente. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

Estelar voou pelo corredor diante do impacto do golpe e caiu pesadamente sobre o chão, seu centro desprendendo-se de seus dedos e deslizando num girar intenso sobre a superfície lisa até ser amparado pela parede que apresentava grandes rachaduras por causa da luta. Cambaleante, ergueu-se sobre os pés e esticou um dos braços, convocando a sua arma que veio velozmente em sua direção até que seus dedos fecharam-se em torno do cabo dourado. Estava cansada e podia sentir seu corpo fraquejando. Seus músculos imploravam por uma folga e seus joelhos tremiam intensamente, não suportando mais o peso de seu corpo dolorido. Mas ela não ia desistir, não antes de transformar aquele sujeito em pó.

- Droga ele é forte - resmungou baixinho, apenas para ela mesma ouvir. - mas não poderá manter a mesma intensidade de energia por muito tempo. - continuou, girando o cetro sobre a cabeça e depois chocando a sua base contra o chão enquanto a aura dourada a rodeava e seu golpe carregava. Descargas elétricas douradas percorreram ao longo do cabo da arma e quando ela deu mais um giro da mesma em frente o corpo, a energia acumulou-se na ponta da meia lua disforme. Assim que o cetro foi amparado pelas duas mãos da garota, que o suportava com o corpo de lado para o inimigo, o golpe disparou assim que ela terminou de gritar: - Tempestade Estelar!

- Sua tola! Pensas que não poderei evitar este golpe? - Troy estendeu o braço para frente bloqueando facilmente com a palma da mão o golpe de guerreira. No entanto, algo estava errado quando ele pode sentir seu corpo sendo empurrado para trás diante da força do impacto. Prontamente percebeu que não agüentaria mais segurar aquele poder com as mãos e em um movimento rápido saiu do caminho do golpe, deixando este correr ao longo corredor. O barulho da explosão foi-se ouvido e rapidamente fumaça pareceu inundar o lugar por conseqüência do ataque. Seu braço esquerdo latejou e ele percebeu que o mesmo sangrava, parecia que não tinha conseguido desviar do golpe completamente. - Maldita guerreira está ficando mais forte e está aprendendo a controlar o seu poder. - Troy rosnou quase num sussurro.

Por sua vez estelar ofegava enquanto segurando seu cetro em frente ao seu corpo e esperou a poeira abaixar para saber o resultado de sua investida, apenas para ver, logo depois que tudo se assentou, que Troy ainda continuava de pé e não parecia ter sido muito abalado com o seu ataque.

- Merda! - xingou a garota num linguajar que com certeza teria feito a sua mãe arregalar os olhos diante de tamanha indelicadeza e seu pai franzir as sobrancelhas em desagrado. - Você não morre não? - vociferou, já cansada daquele jogo. Não sabia se conseguiria soltar outra Tempestade e ficar acordada para ver o fim da história.

- Bem minha querida Sailor Estelar está na hora de irmos. Kolie te espera e eu a mataria aqui mesmo, mas chefe tem outros planos para você garotinha do tempo! - retrucou aos ofegos, assumindo uma posição que a menina não tinha visto antes durante o embate deles e a jovem franziu a testa.

- Tenho a sensação de que não vou gostar do que está por vir. - murmurou e com certeza não poderia estar mais certa.

_Continua..._


	6. Sailor Estelar cap.6

**Capítulo 6**

As paredes e o chão dos corredores da espaçonave estavam completamente destruí­dos devido aos ataques incessantes das sailors. Nas placas de metal que revestiam as paredes podia-se ver várias rachaduras onde os golpes acertaram e pequenos buracos por onde vento encanado passava, muitos deles denunciando a autora da façanha, pois manchas de queimado poderiam ser vistas aqui e acolá.

- Nossa! - Vênus parou para poder analisar com as pontas dos dedos os queimados, reconhecendo a assinatura específica do fogo de Marte. - Parece que houve um incêndio aqui!

- Talvez tenha havido. - retrucou Saturno. - Veja lá na frente! - apontou a menina para um vulto caído mais a frente no corredor.

- Sailor Marte! - gritou a loira indo de auxí­lio a amiga. - Rei, Rei! Acorde! Vamos seja forte! - disse Mina enquanto sacudia o corpo de Rei incansavelmente. A morena piscou por um momento diante dos solavancos e depois sacudiu a cabeça levemente para livrar-se do zumbido dentro dela.

- Ui onde estou? - murmurou levando a mão a têmpora que latejava constantemente. - Ai minha cabeça! - resmungou, tentando colocar-se em uma posição sentada e sendo prontamente ajudada por Vênus.

- Rei! Que bom que você está bem! - choramingou Vênus, abraçando-a.

- Ui não me aperte tanto Mina, estou toda dolorida. - reclamou, levantando-se ainda sendo ajudada pela outra mulher.

- Será que você tem forças para andar? - indagou Urano ao ver e jovem cambalear e ser aparada por Vênus e Saturno.

- Tenho sim. - Rei respondeu, forçando-se a fica de pé sozinha e depois de alguns minutos de insucesso, conseguiu-se manter-se equilibrada sobre os próprios saltos. - O que aconteceu com os prisioneiros que vocês foram resgatar?

- Fugiram em uma pequena nave junto com Netuno. - respondeu Júpiter.

- Bem... Temos que seguir em frente meninas. - interrompeu Saturno ao perceber que tinham gastado muito tempo ali e ainda tinham outras senshis para encontrar. - Precisamos ajudar as outras. - encerrou, pondo-se a caminhar.

- Agora ela tem disposição para andar. - reclamou Urano ao ver a mais nova de todas abrir passagem, as guiando pelo corredor.

* * *

Troy fez em movimento com as mãos como se estivesse desenhando algo no ar, algo incompreensí­vel e Selene apenas o observou quieta, seu cetro a frente do corpo para servir como um escudo de defesa enquanto via os gestos estranhamente familiares. Nada fez para atacá-lo, esperando que ele investisse primeiro. Suas energias estavam no fim e sabia que as de Troy não deveriam estar muito atrás, então se ele era tolo de desperdiçar o último golpe o problema era dele.

- Bem Sailor Estelar. - o homem murmurou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto que não agradou nada a menina. Rapidamente ela estreitou as sobrancelhas como se quisesse ler a mente dele para saber o que estava pensando. - Está na hora de acabarmos com esta batalha. - e fez um gesto brusco com os braços na direção da senshi.

- O quê? - a morena gritou aturdida, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer e prontamente sentiu uma poderosa rajada de vento chocar-se contra o seu corpo, quase a fazendo cair no chão. O cetro foi arrancado de suas mãos enquanto ela cruzava os braços em frente ao rosto para proteger-se da ventania e num estalo sentiu uma energia misteriosa fazendo a sua pele exposta formigar. Algo obrigou seus membros a se moverem sem a sua vontade e num instante percebeu que estava imóvel, com os braços presos a lateral do corpo e as pernas juntas como se tivesse sido amarrada por cordas invisíveis.

- Bela barreira de contenção não acha? - Troy gracejou, aproximando-se perigosamente da guerreira. Sailor Estelar soltou um grito irritado diante da sua prisão e começou a se debater, perdendo prontamente o equilíbrio e caindo de joelhos no chão, sentindo-se mais fraca a cada segundo. -Não adianta Estelar - avisou, afagando os cabelos negros afetuosamente, mas sendo repelido por um gesto brusco da cabeça da menina. Sorriu ante este atitude arredia. - esta barreira é diferente da outra que eu criei. Lembra daquela barreira que eu criei da outra vez para poder roubar o seu cetro? - completou, afastando-se brevemente para encará-la dentro dos intensos olhos azuis da garota.

- Oras seu... seu... - rosnou irritada, debatendo-se mais para tentar se soltar.

- Ela além de aprisionar suga a energia. - emendou, vendo que a cada minuto que passava as tentativas dela de se soltar ficavam mais fracas. - Bom... agora que você está quietinha nós podemos ir. - terminou, colocando uma mão no topo da cabeça dela e Selene sentiu um puxão completamente diferente e mais incomodo do que o teleporte de Arcádia e num piscar de olhos ambos desapareceram do labirinto dentro daquela nave.

* * *

Mercúrio andava pelo labirinto a frente das outras Sailors. Tinha sido encontrada no meio do caminho enquanto as meninas iam ao resgate de Serena. Estava ainda desacordada e fraca, mas nada que uns bons tapinhas no rosto bem dados por Rei não resolvera. Agora, ela juntara-se ao grupo e analisava freneticamente os dados na tela de seu computador procurando por qualquer pista que as levassem a princesa capturada.

- Acho que estou captando os sinais de Plutão - murmurou, parando abruptamente e se Rei não tivesse sido rápida em parar também teria trombado dolorosamente contra as costas da outra Sailor.

- Oie! - gritou Marte.- Sinaliza quando for frear. - reclamou, mas foi ignorada pela outra.

- e eles vêm de lá. - apontou para um ponto qualquer corredor a frente e todas rapidamente apressaram os passos naquela direção.

- Plutão! - gritou Urano ao ver a sailor caída.

- Senshis... - murmurou em resposta a guerreira, usando a sua clava como suporte para pôr-se de pé.

- Parece que a luta foi dura aqui. - retrucou Marte que acabara de chegar e olhava a destruição a sua volta. Júpiter soltou um baixo assovio impressionado ao ver o tamanho do estrago.

- Com você também parece que as coisas não foram nada fáceis. - Plutão respondeu olhando o estado da Senshi de Marte que não era nada bom.

- É melhor continuarmos pois ainda precisamos encontrar Serena e os outros. - Urano interrompeu.

- Tem razão - murmurou a mulher em um tom apreensivo, lançando um longo olhar para o corredor escurecido que estendia-se a frente delas. - se Kolie pegar o Cristal Estelar de Selene estaremos perdidos. - comentou e todas lançaram olhares confusos a Guardiã do Tempo. Pensavam que teriam um grande problema se o inimigo conseguisse o Cristal de Prata que era extremamente poderoso. O que afinal ele poderia fazer com o cristal de transformação de uma senshi que aparentemente tinha o mesmo nível de força que elas?

- Escute Plutão, este cara já deve ter pegado o Cristal de Prata certo?

- Certo Mercúrio.

- Então mesmo que Sailor Estelar seja forte, não creio que o cristal dela seja mais poderoso do que o da Serena.

- Se o Cristal Estelar é mais poderoso que o Cristal de Prata isto eu não sei pois nunca o vi sendo utilizado em seu poder máximo. Entendam, Selene não é uma Sailor há muito tempo e por causa disso o inimigo aproveitou-se de sua inexperiência, aposto. Mas se ele souber usar o cristal dela em toda a sua capacidade... - interrompeu-se, deixando a idéia vagando no ar mas pelos olhares confusos das outras percebeu que elas não tinham captado a gravidade da situação.

- Então para que ele irá querê-lo? - indagou Mercúrio. Confessava que havia feito uma breve pesquisa sobre o tal cristal estelar, mas praticamente não tinha obtido nenhuma resposta sobre o assunto. Parecia que não havia nenhum registro conhecido no universo sobre o objeto mágico.

- Pela habilidade especial que este cristal possui. - completou a senshi do tempo. - Mas vamos parar de conversa, precisamos ir logo. - ninguém discordou da colocação de Plutão, mas todas ainda estavam confusas com a explicação dela. Se o Cristal Estelar não era tão poderoso assim o que, então, ele tinha de tão especial? Contudo, a confusão delas não era maior pelo fato de que Plutão parecia estar preocupada demais com o bem estar de Estelar, uma sailor que até horas atrás ela não parecia suportar. Estranho realmente, muito estranho.

* * *

Troy apareceu repentinamente no grande salão de comando segurando uma Estelar pela gola do uniforme como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão brilhante da cabine, ele soltou a garota que prontamente caiu num baque surdo no chão totalmente sem forças para manter-se de pé.

- Selene! - Serena gritou quando viu a garota cair e a menina apenas retribuiu a preocupação da loira com um sorriso fraco.

- Muito bom Troy. Agora vamos ao trabalho! Prenda esta moleca lá. - Kolie apontou para uma corrente que estava presa no teto e descia até a poucos metros do chão, balançando e tilintando bem em frente ao local onde estavam aprisionados Darien e Serena. Silenciosa, a mulher apenas observou Troy arrastar pelo braço uma Selene incapaz de lutar contra o ataque e prendê-la violentamente com as correntes. Sentindo desespero apossar-se de sua pessoa, a senshi virou-se para um Darien caído e começou a sacudi-lo intensamente, tentando despertá-lo.

- Darien, Darien acorde vamos, precisamos arrumar um jeito de ajudar a Selene! Ande acorde - abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro quase inaudível. - porque eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

* * *

Plutão andava pelo labirinto sendo auxiliada por Urano com uma expressão preocupada no rosto e a mente a quilômetros de distância dali. Não queria pensar no que aconteceria se o inimigo conseguisse seu intento e já podia imaginar a confusão que daria se voltasse ao futuro somente com o corpo de Estelar nos braços. Seria o inferno, com certeza, e ela sentiria remorso e culpa por toda a eternidade por ter falhado em sua missão com a garota.

- Qual é o problema Setsuna? Está preocupada com algo? - indagou Haruka ao ver que a mulher possuía um olhar distante e desfocadoo.

- Sailor Estelar. - respondeu com uma voz que nem parecia ser a dela. - Não quero pensar no que vai acontecer se Kolie pegar o cristal dela e nós não conseguirmos recuperá-lo.

- O que de pior pode acontecer a não ser a destruição do universo. - Urano retrucou em um tom sarcástico na voz, porém também estava preocupada.

- Não estou falando da destruição deste universo ou de qualquer outro. Falo da própria Selene.

- Por quê você se preocupa tanto com ela? Pensei que não gostasse da menina, que a considerasse uma criança irresponsável. - perguntou com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas e Setsuna a olhou de esguelha por um breve momento antes de voltar a sua atenção para o caminho a frente.

- Não é que eu não goste dela, eu gosto. E ela é apenas irresponsável em certos aspectos, mas no fundo é uma boa menina. Sem contar que a conheço desde que nasceu, a vi crescer, e cada vez que a vejo me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis tão parecidos... - calou-se ao perceber que tinha se perdido em divagações e estava falando muito sobre o futuro. Se Selene não tinha dito quem realmente era, não seria ela a fazer isto pelo menina.

- Plutão! Urano! - Vênus gritou mais a frente, interrompendo a conversa das duas. - Parece que Ami encontrou o caminho certo.

- Vamos lá então. - Haruka apertou o passo, praticamente carregando Setsuna consigo. - Mas depois nós iremos continuar esta nossa conversa, pois não entendi direito essa história sobre Selene e outros universos. - avisou, praticamente correndo para alcançar as outras.

* * *

Darien sentia a escuridão a sua volta dissipar-se enquanto um barulho irritante ecoava em seus ouvidos e algo o sacudia com força pelos ombros. Lentamente, abriu seus olhos, os piscando devagar sob a máscara de Tuxedo Mask e percebeu que a sua visão ainda estava meio turva. Seu corpo todo doía e quando uma imagem estranha entrou em seu campo de visão, piscou mais uma vez para finalmente distinguir o rosto de Serena sobre si, e ela parecia muito irritada.

- Finalmente você acordou. - falou contrariada. Fazia mais de vinte minutos que estava tentando despertar o homem, e depois Darien dizia que ela que era a preguiçosa.

- Serena?! - piscou mais uma vez para tentar se localizar.

- Não! Papai Noel! - quase gritou exasperada. - Olhe! - apontou bruscamente para um ponto fora da esfera de energia onde estavam. - Este bandido capturou Selene.

Darien virou-se molemente sobre o corpo para poder ver para onde a namorada apontava apenas para mirar fixamente o corpo inerte de Sailor Estelar presa pelas correntes, com a cabeça da garota pendendo para frente e cobrindo o seu rosto com os longos fios negros de cabelo. Percebeu que estava pálida, sinal de que perdera muita energia e que seu peito subia e descia fracamente como se não conseguisse capturar ar suficiente para respirar. Uma raiva estrangeira apoderou-se do homem ao ver esta cena e prontamente imagens de como iria torturar Kolie quando saísse dali passaram pela sua mente.

- Que bom que acordou Prí­ncipe Endymion. - Darien foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz do pirate e sentiu uma vontade louca de pular no pescoço dele e sufocá-lo até a morte e tinha certeza de que se o olhar pudesse matar, Kolie já estaria caí­do sem vida no chão. - Queria que você acordasse para poder presenciar o que eu irei fazer com aquela pirralha. Presenciar a incapacidade que vocês têm de protegê-la. - riu sarcástico diante da expressão confusa dele.

- Não encoste um dedo nela. - gritou Serena em tom de ameaça e o pirata riu diante da vã tentativa de mulher de resgatar a menina.

- Ah fique quieta e apenas observe. - lentamente ele caminhou até uma mesa no meio da sala e recolheu uma caixa a abrindo, deixando a vista de todos o broche que Sailor Moon usava no peito.

- O Cristal de Prata! - exclamou Serena ao ver seu amado cristal nas mãos do inimigo. - O que você irá fazer com ele?

- Simples, - Kolie falou em um tom de enfado, começando a girar o broche entre os dedos. - para pegar o Cristal Estelar vou precisar da ajuda do seu cristal Sailor Moon. Como os dois possuem energias parecidas, será mais fácil atrair o Cristal Estelar usando o poder do Cristal de Prata. - explicou calmamente e Darien e Serena olharam intrigados para Kolie enquanto este andava em direção a uma Selene aprisionada.

Sailor Estelar pode observar em meio a sua visão embaçada a aproximação do pirata e juntando as suas últimas forças tentou soltar-se das correntes que a aprisionavam, mas em vão. Sabia que o pior estava por vir e sentia-se impotente e envergonhada por ter caído na armadilha do inimigo tão facilmente. Quando fora escolhida para ser Sailor Estelar ficara honrada e envaidecida por ter conseguido tal posto e jurara que protegeria o cristal custe o que custasse. Mas, agora, vendo o homem aproximar-se ferinamente de si sabia que tinha falhado em sua missão.

- Fique calma, - alertou o homem em um tom sombrio. - não vai doer nada... - riu zombeteiro - Eu acho. - a mão com a qual Kolie segurava o Cristal de Prata começou a brilhar intensamente sendo envolta em uma aura rosada e parecia que a palma da mesma estava sugando o cristal de prata para dentro do braço enquanto absorvia o seu poder e sentia seu calor percorrer por todo o seu corpo.

- Ele está sugando o poder do cristal de Serena. - falou Darien alarmado ao ver o cristal desaparecer da mão do pirata.

Calmamente o pirata ergueu o braço pulsando de energia em frente ao corpo e observou fascinado por longos segundos, mas saiu de seu transe rapidamente quando viu o broche no peito de Selene brilhar reagindo ao poder que era emanado do Cristal de Prata. Soltou uma risada de vitória e aos poucos foi aproximando a mão do broche da sailor que ainda tentou reagir, mas não conseguira sair do lugar. Com um sorriso macabro, ele viu a aura rosada em volta de sua mão ficar negra e em um movimento brusco empurrou o braço sobre o peito de Selene que gritou ao sentiu a invasão do membro em seu corpo.

Darien e Serena olharam horrorizados a mão de Kolie desaparecer dentro do peito de Estelar e o braço dele virar e revirar como se procurasse algo dentro do corpo dela. Num clarão de luz a transformação da menina reverteu-se enquanto seus gritos ficavam mais altos e agoniados, reverberando por toda a sala e fazendo lágrimas rolarem dos olhos da princesa da lua ao presenciar a cena. Serena gritava diante da dor de Selene e esmurrava a parede da esfera até as suas mãos ficarem vermelhas. Darien por sua sentia um peso enorme no coração e aturdido, virou o rosto para poder não ver o desespero da garota e num estalo piscou os olhos ao lembrar-se do sonho da outra noite.

O pesadelo que tivera envolvia mais ou menos esta cena era como se tivesse previsto o futuro, e a sensação que o inundava era de fracasso completo. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que ele não fora bom o suficiente para proteger a menina e que esta era a sua função ao qual ele falhou miseravelmente. Rapidamente foi tirado de seus devaneios quando uma enorme luz banhou o salão e ele viu Kolie retirar sua mão de dentro do peito de Selene e trazer nela um objeto brilhante, dourado e com várias pontas que fazia o espectador lembrar-se de uma estrela no céu.

Serena gritou mais ainda ao perceber que o que estava na mão de Kolie era o tal Cristal Estelar e seus olhos vermelhos inundaram com mais lágrimas quando viram o corpo inerte de Selene tombar para frente. Seus olhos azuis não tinham mais vida, sua pele estava pálida e seu peito não mexia. Desesperada atestou aquilo que a sua mente negava em aceitar. Sailor Estelar estava morta.

* * *

Sailor Plutão sentiu uma rajada de vento frio correr a sua espinha e um pressentimento horrí­vel inundou o seu corpo e somente uma explicação para estas sensações vinha a sua cabeça.

- Selene...

_Continua..._


	7. Sailor Estelar cap.7

1 cap 7  
  
  
  
As correntes que prendiam Selene se soltaram,deixando o corpo inerte da jovem cair no chÃ£o como se fosse uma boneca de pano.  
  
Kolie se deliciava diante de seu triunfo,estava atÃ´nito observando o cristal em sua mÃ£o.O Cristal Estelar tinha vÃ¡rias pontas,sua face nÃ£o era lisa como a do Cristal de Prata,ele era de um tom leve de dourado e lembrava muito um cristal do coraÃ§Ã£o puro.Embora seu formato fosse mais semelhante Ã  forma de uma estrela brilhante no cÃ©u.  
  
Serena estava horrorizada,seus olhos expressavam um misto de tristeza e Ã³dio.  
  
-Maldito!Kolie apenas ignorava as ofensas proferidas por Darien.  
  
-Ah que maravilha,finalmente eu tenho em minhas mÃ£os o cristal de portais.  
  
-Cristal de portais?!Do que vocÃª estÃ¡ falando?Perguntou Serena.  
  
-Ah vocÃª nÃ£o sabe qual Ã© a principal habilidade do Cristal Estelar.Abrir portais minha cara,tanto dimensionais,quanto portais do tempo,embora os portais do tempo sejam instÃ¡veis e perigosos.Mas abrir portais dimensionais Ã© a principal funÃ§Ã£o dele,junto com aquele cetro que Sailor Estelar carrega,que serve de chave,pode-se abrir portais para onde quiser.  
  
-VocÃª estÃ¡ querendo dizer seu miserÃ¡vel.....que tirou a vida de uma inocente apenas para pegar um cristal que abre portais.Gritou Darien,com o sangue jÃ¡ lhe fervendo nas veias.  
  
-Oras,o Cristal Estelar tambÃ©m tem outras funÃ§Ãµes,alÃ©m de abrir portais.Mas com este poder nas mÃ£os poderei nÃ£o sÃ³ dominar esta,como vÃ¡rias outras dimensÃµes.Libertarei demÃ´nios que se aliarÃ£o a mim para a conquista do universo.Poderei tambÃ©m alterar a histÃ³ria,porque afinal nÃ£o Ã© fÃ¡cil viajar no tempo,quando se tem Sailor PlutÃ£o como guardiÃ£ dos portÃµes do tempo.Mas com este cristal,nÃ£o precisarei passar pelos portÃµes guardado por PlutÃ£o.Conquistarei novas tecnologias,terei novos poderes,serei o imperador mÃ¡ximo de todas as dimensÃµes.Kolie ria loucamente enquanto pronunciava cada palavra.  
  
-Ele enlouqueceu diante da idÃ©ia de ter tanto poder!Falou Serena chocada.  
  
-E com o Cristal de Prata da Rainha Serenity.Continuou Kolie com os seus devaneios.-NÃ£o haverÃ¡ um ser vivo que nÃ£o se curvarÃ¡ diante de mim.  
  
-E vocÃª delira se pensa que vamos deixar vocÃª partir em viagem assim no mole.Retrucou JÃºpiter que estava parada na porta de entrada do salÃ£o.  
  
-Meninas!Exclamou Serena.  
  
-Sailors Senshis vejo que conseguiram chegar,e tambÃ©m passar pelos meus Comandantes.  
  
-Nem todos.Retrucou Urano para o homem que usava uma armadura negra,com uma longa capa azul marinho.Cabelos de cor branca que eram longos e iam atÃ© as costas,presos em um rabo de cavalo.Os olhos eram dourados,a pele era morena e possuÃ­a uma expressÃ£o fria no rosto.  
  
-Ainda falta o azulÃ£o.Completou Urano.-E vocÃª aÃ­ da capa,deve ser o Kolie.  
  
Urano deu uma olhada de esguelha para as esferas que aprisionavam os futuros governantes de Cristal Tokyo.Sussurrando ao ouvido de JÃºpiter.  
  
-Saturno e eu distrairemos o azulzinho e Kolie.VocÃªs soltem a Serena e o Darien.  
  
JÃºpiter nÃ£o esperou uma segunda ordem,comeÃ§ou a correr em direÃ§Ã£o a Serena,seguida pelas outras Senshis.  
  
-Saturno vamos.Urano falou partindo para o ataque,acompanhada por Saturno.  
  
* * *  
  
-Serena,Darien!VocÃªs estÃ£o bem?Perguntou VÃªnus.  
  
-A Selene......Respondeu Serena........ela estÃ¡ ferida.  
  
-Fique calma!PlutÃ£o,Marte e MercÃºrio foram ver como ela estÃ¡.Retrucou JÃºpiter.-NÃ³s precisamos tirar vocÃªs daÃ­.  
  
VÃªnus se afastou da esfera,carregando o seu ataque e desferindo contra a parede da mesma.Cujo Ãºnico dano sofrido foi uma enorme rachadura.  
  
-VÃªnus!VocÃª precisa colocar mais vontade neste golpe.JÃºpiter falou,atirando o seu ataque na esfera,que se partiu logo em seguida.Libertando Serena.Em seguida as duas Senshis libertaram Darien,que junto com Serena comeÃ§ou a caminhar em passos largos na direÃ§Ã£o onde estava Selene.  
  
-Como ela estÃ¡?Perguntou Serena assim que chegou perto de PlutÃ£o,que abraÃ§ava o corpo de Selene imÃ³vel em seus braÃ§os.  
  
MercÃºrio levantou os olhos,mirando-os nos olhos de Serena.Relutou um pouco,mas enfim respondeu.  
  
-Bem Serena,ela deve ter sido uma grande guerreira,mas infelizmente........  
  
Darien ao ouvir o relato,fechou fortemente os olhos,na esperanÃ§a de que isto amenizasse o pior.  
  
-Ela se foi.......Concluiu Ami baixando os olhos.  
  
-Tiraram o cristal dela.........PlutÃ£o pronunciou-se num sussurro........Sem isto Ã© o mesmo que tirÃ¡-lhe a vida,porque o cristal geralmente se funde ao corpo do escolhido,juntos eles compartilham as energias.Precisamos pegÃ¡-lo de volta,talvez se o devolvermos para o dono........Sua voz sumiu antes de completar a frase.  
  
-Pois eu vou pegÃ¡-lo de volta,custe o que custar.Trarei os dois cristais de volta.Falou Serena,cerrando os punhos.Uma solitÃ¡ria lÃ¡grima deslizou pelo rosto de Serena,seu sinal de lua crescente na testa comeÃ§ou a brilhar.Suas roupas mudaram,dando lugar a vestimentas da Princesa da Lua.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturno ergueu seu escudo de proteÃ§Ã£o,para impedir o ataque de Kolie,redirecionando a energia para o painel de controle da nave,que tremeu apÃ³s o impacto.  
  
-Saturno!Tome cuidado para onde joga estes golpes.Esta nave parece que nÃ£o vai agÃ¼entar muito tempo.Retrucou Urano.  
  
-Desculpe,mas ou era a nave ou nÃ³s.  
  
* * *  
  
PlutÃ£o ainda segurava o corpo inerte de Selene nos braÃ§os.A observava atentamente,como se tivesse esperanÃ§a que ela fosse acordar a qualquer segundo.Um tremor chamou a atenÃ§Ã£o de todos.  
  
-Temos que ajudar Urano e Saturno,vamos VÃªnus!Falou JÃºpiter.  
  
-Esperem!Eu vou com vocÃªs,preciso pegar o meu Cristal de Prata de volta.  
  
-Eu tambÃ©m vou ajudar.PlutÃ£o falou enquanto JÃºpiter a ajudava a se levantar.-Preciso pegar o Cristal Estelar de volta.  
  
-NÃ£o PlutÃ£o!VocÃª fica aqui com a Selene.Retrucou Darien.-Eu vou tirar o cristal das mÃ£os sujas de Kolie.  
  
-EntÃ£o vamos!Serena falou,indo de encontro a Saturno e Urano para tomar parte na batalha,acompanhada por VÃªnus,JÃºpiter e Darien.  
  
* * *  
  
-Escute Setsuna?  
  
-HÃ£?!O que foi Ami?  
  
-Qual Ã© a importÃ¢ncia do Cristal Estelar?O que acontece se ele cair em mÃ£os erradas.  
  
-Imagine vÃ¡rios portais,de acesso a vÃ¡rias dimensÃµes se abrindo.Imagine esta dimensÃ£o que nÃ³s vivemos sendo invadida por vÃ¡rios monstros poderosos.Esta Ã© a funÃ§Ã£o da Sailor Estelar,proteger os portais dimensionais,impedir que outros seres invadam esta realidade.  
  
-EntÃ£o vocÃª quer dizer PlutÃ£o,que a Sailor Estelar Ã© uma espÃ©cie de Sailor PlutÃ£o de portais dimensionas.  
  
-Sailor PlutÃ£o de portais dimensionais uma vÃ­rgula MercÃºrio.NÃ£o compare esta garota irresponsÃ¡vel a mim.  
  
-Mas mesmo que portais sejam abertos,ainda temos o Cristal de Prata,e a Sailor Moon para nos proteger.  
  
-Ã‰ mas acontece,do mesmo jeito que esta realidade possui a poderosa Sailor Moon,as outras tambÃ©m possui guerreiros poderosos.E devo dizer que nem todos eles tÃªm o coraÃ§Ã£o bondoso da Serena.  
  
-Isto que dizer que se Kolie usar o cristal e conseguir se unir a outros guerreiros fortes,vai ser um caos no universo.Ainda ,mais agora que ele tem o poder do Cristal de Prata tambÃ©m.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena podia nÃ£o possuir o poder do Cristal de Prata,mas conseguia lutar usando sua energia.Que ela manipulava,graÃ§as a algumas lembranÃ§as do MilÃªnio de Prata.  
  
-Tenham cuidado!Saturno ergueu sua barreira de proteÃ§Ã£o,dissipando o ataque de Troy.  
  
Darien e Kolie estavam se confrontando,Darien levava vantagem na batalha pois Kolie utilizava apenas uma das mÃ£os para lutar.JÃ¡ que a outra estava ocupada,segurando os cristais.Quando de repente mais um tremor na nave chamou a atenÃ§Ã£o de todos os guerreiros.Darien aproveitou a distraÃ§Ã£o momentÃ¢nea de Kolie,para lanÃ§ar uma rosa,que acertou a mÃ£o com a qual Kolie segurava os cristais.Diante do ataque da rosa,e da dor sentida,Kolie soltou apenas o Cristal Estelar.  
  
-Mas que droga!Kolie gritou.-Maldito PrÃ­ncipe Endymion!Gritou novamente,correndo em direÃ§Ã£o ao local onde estava caÃ­do o Cristal Estelar.Mas uma esfera de energia o impediu de se aproximar do cristal.Ao olhar na direÃ§Ã£o de onde veio o ataque,Kolie pode ver Serena que jÃ¡ se preparava para atacÃ¡-lo novamente.  
  
-Maldita Princesa,devia tÃª-la matado quando tive chance.Kolie rosnou,mas Serena apenas sorriu.  
  
-EstÃ¡ rindo do que?Continuou Kolie,foi quando ele percebeu que Serena olhava para uma direÃ§Ã£o,e ao olhar para o mesmo lugar ele pode ver Darien se aproximando de PlutÃ£o para lhe entregar o Cristal Estelar.  
  
-Cuide dela.Darien pediu,enquanto se afastava de PlutÃ£o,depois de lhe dar o cristal.  
  
* * *  
  
Urano e Saturno,JÃºpiter e VÃªnus ainda travavam uma dura batalha contra Troy.  
  
-VocÃªs sÃ£o bem fortes Sailors Senshis.  
  
-Obrigada pelo elogio.Retrucou Urano.-Mas antes de acabar com vocÃª,eu gostaria de saber como vocÃªs conseguiram viajar no tempo?  
  
-Sabe aquela pirralha que vocÃªs chamam de Selene.O cetro dela Ã© uma Ã³tima chave,mas para abrir portais do tempo se gasta muita energia.Mas digo que valeu a pena,ela foi muito Ãºtil.  
  
-Usou o cetro de Sailor Estelar para viajar no tempo?!Indagou Saturno.-Bem que PlutÃ£o disse que de alguma forma,Selene estava envolvida com o inimigo.  
  
-Saturno,nÃ£o Ã© hora de pensar no que Selene fez ou deixou de fazer,precisamos derrotar este cara.Falou Urano.  
  
-Me derrotar,se os seus poderes forem do mesmo nÃ­vel que os de Sailor Estelar.Digo que jÃ¡ venci esta luta.  
  
* * *  
  
-Desista Kolie,devolva o meu Cristal de Prata!  
  
-Nunca Princesa,vocÃª pode ter alguma energia,mas ela nÃ£o chega aos pÃ©s da energia que vocÃª possuÃ­a quando tinha o cristal.  
  
-VocÃª esta quase derrotado,e ainda insiste nesta idÃ©ia louca de ser o mais poderoso do universo.Retrucou Darien.  
  
-Posso ter perdido o Cristal Estelar,mas o Cristal de prata serÃ¡ meu e..........  
  
Kolie sentiu seu corpo ficar imÃ³vel,pode perceber que a mÃ£o que estava segurando o cristal se abria contra a sua vontade.  
  
-Mas o que significa isto?Indagou o Pirata.  
  
-Porque vocÃª nÃ£o devolve o cristal para ela.Falou uma voz atrÃ¡s de Kolie,no mesmo tempo que o Cristal de Prata saÃ­a de suas mÃ£os para repousar nas mÃ£os de Serena.  
  
-Selene!Exclamaram Darien e Serena.  
  
-Como ela fez isso?Indagou Serena.  
  
-Telecinesia.Respondeu Darien.  
  
-Oras Sailor Estelar!Vejo que voltou a ativa.Falou Kolie com sarcasmo.  
  
-Temos assuntos pendentes para resolver Kolie.Retrucou a garota.  
  
-O mesmo digo eu Kolie.Falou Serena.-Moon Eternal Make Up!  
  
Sailor Moon,Sailor Estelar e Tuxedo Mask cercaram Kolie.  
  
-Agora Ã© minha vez de revidar.Tempestade Estelar!  
  
Kolie conseguiu desviar-se do ataque,mas se desconcentrou tempo suficiente para receber o poder de Sailor Moon em cheio.A grande explosÃ£o causada pelo poder de Sailor Moon fez todas as paredes da nave vibrarem.Quando a luz emitida pelo ataque cessou,Kolie havia sumido.  
  
-Acho que vocÃª conseguiu derrotÃ¡-lo Sailor Moon.Sailor Estelar mal havia acabado de falar,quando um tremor muito mais forte foi sentido por todos.Para logo depois a espaÃ§onave perder o controle e cair a toda velocidade em direÃ§Ã£o a Terra.  
  
-Estamos caindo!Gritou Sailor Marte.  
  
-Se nos chocarmos contra a Terra nesta velocidade,serÃ¡ uma destruiÃ§Ã£o total.  
  
-Bem eu acho que esta Ã© minha deixa para me retirar.Retrucou Troy.  
  
-Aonde vocÃª pensa que vai seu covarde?!Falou Urano,mas Troy havia acabado de sumir.  
  
-Deixe-o ir Urano,nÃ³s Ã© que precisamos ir embora daqui.  
  
-Mas Marte,se ele escapar,poderÃ¡ voltar para nos atacar de novo.  
  
-Urano tem razÃ£o,vocÃªs podem ir.Eu irei procurar Troy.  
  
-Mas Estelar.........Retrucou Sailor Moon.  
  
-Ã‰ melhor nÃ³s fazermos o que ela diz,podemos usar o tele transporte das Sailors para irmos.  
  
-Mas se nÃ³s formos PlutÃ£o,sem dar um jeito nesta nave descontrolada poderÃ¡ ser o fim da Terra.  
  
-Deixa que eu cuido disto tambÃ©m MercÃºrio.Falou Estelar com um sorriso,partindo logo em seguida a procura de Troy.  
  
-Bem se nÃ£o hÃ¡ outro jeito.VocÃª tem energia para fazer o tele transporte Sailor Marte?  
  
-Claro que sim Sailor Moon.  
  
-EntÃ£o vamos!Tuxedo Mask,Others Senshis.Pelo poder do planeta Marte!  
  
-Pelo poder do planeta MercÃºrio!  
  
-Pelo poder do planeta JÃºpiter!  
  
-Pelo poder do planeta VÃªnus!  
  
-Pelo poder do cristal Lunar!  
  
-Tele transporte!  
  
* * *  
  
-Troy!Por quÃª fugiu daquele jeito,pensei que vocÃª nÃ£o tivesse medo das Sailors?Zombou Sailor Estelar ao encontrar Troy no corredor.  
  
-Ã‰ mas eu prezo mais a minha vida pirralha,ainda terei a minha chance de revidar.E vocÃªs nÃ£o conseguiriam me vencer assim tÃ£o facilmente.  
  
-Hum tem razÃ£o,vocÃª me pareceu ser mais forte que Kolie,jÃ¡ que ele foi derrotado facilmente por Sailor Moon.EntÃ£o por quÃª se tornou subordinado dele?  
  
-VocÃª faz muitas perguntas sabia.  
  
-Gosto de conhecer meus inimigos antes de destruÃ­-los.  
  
-VÃ¡ sonhando pirralha,vocÃª nÃ£o vai me derrotar.E vocÃª estÃ¡ certa,eu sou muito mais forte que o Kolie.Mas precisava da ajuda daquele idiota para roubar o seu cristal e o da Rainha Serenity,precisava de um bode expiatÃ³rio,alguÃ©m para fazer o trabalho sujo entende.  
  
-Sei......e assim que ele conseguisse os cristais,vocÃª iria matÃ¡-lo,roubar- lhe os cristais,e se tornar o imperador do universo.VocÃª realmente nÃ£o gosta de pegar no pesado.  
  
-Pense como quiser.E jÃ¡ que vocÃª fez o favor de me seguir,poderei concluir o que aquele imbecil do Kolie nÃ£o conseguiu.Seu cristal serÃ¡ meu!Troy partiu para o ataque.  
  
-AtÃ© nunca mais Troy.Suprema DevastaÃ§Ã£o Estelar!  
  
  
  
CONTINUA.......... 


	8. Sailor Estelar cap.8

1 Cap 8  
  
  
  
A família Tsukino e Sailor Netuno estavam ao lado da nave que haviam pousado na rua.Juntos com os gatos Luna e Ártemis,eles olhavam fixamente para o pequeno ponto,que se movimentava rapidamente,no céu.  
  
-Olha lá Luna!Ártemis apontou para um ponto mais à frente na rua,onde podia se ver oito pessoas,que surgiram do nada.  
  
-Darien,meninas!Exclamou a gata excitada,indo ao encontro deles.  
  
-Minha filha!Sra.Tsukino correu em direção a Sailor Moon,abraçando-a logo em seguida.  
  
-Que bom que você está bem!Choramingou um pouco a mulher.  
  
-Onde estão as outras pessoas que fugiram com você Netuno?Indagou Sailor Moon.  
  
-Foram embora,para suas casas.Acho que também pretendem partir da cidade.Respondeu a Sailor.  
  
-Serena,cadê aquela menina de cabelos negros que estava com você no outro dia?Ela é uma Sailor também,não é?Perguntou Sra.Tsukino.  
  
-Sim!E infelizmente ela ficou lá em cima mamãe,sinto um aperto no coração só de pensar que a deixei cometer esta loucura.Respondeu a jovem,apontando para o ponto no céu que continuava a se mover.Quando de repente este mesmo ponto emitiu um brilho intenso,e pode se ver vários destroços da nave caindo em direção a Terra.  
  
-Meu Deus o que foi que aconteceu,lá em cima?Sr.Tsukino perguntou,enquanto observava pedaços pegando fogo da nave caírem.  
  
-Sailor Estelar explodiu a espaçonave.Retrucou Plutão.-Ela adora botar fogo na situação!  
  
-Mas como?!Aquela menina é louca,nos arriscamos para recuperar o cristal dela.Para trazê-la de volta a vida,para depois ela se explodir com a nave.Darien falou inconformado.  
  
-Eu falei Majestade,que ela era meio doidinha,mas fique tranqüilo porque ela já nasceu assim,não foi mal de criação.  
  
-E mesmo assim Plutão,você mantém esta calma,e estas ironias.E não me chame de Majestade.  
  
-Eu tenho os meus motivos Darien.  
  
-Pobre Sailor Estelar.Gostava muito dela.  
  
-Mas você mal a conhecia Serena.Falou Darien.  
  
-Eu sei,mas havia algo nela.......não sei explicar.  
  
-Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer.Darien concluiu.  
  
Neste momento,Serena e Darien viram Sailor Plutão emitir um sorriso.  
  
-Eu falei que tinha os meus motivos,conheço bem aquela ninfeta......Falou Setsuna indicando com a cabeça,um local da rua as costas de Darien.  
  
-.......e suas habilidades.Conclui Plutão.  
  
Lá eles observaram um pequeno círculo,negro,que havia surgido no ar,aumentar de tamanho cada vez mais.E saindo do interior deste círculo,uma jovem de longos cabelos negros,com o uniforme das Sailors e alguns ferimentos no corpo.Logo após o círculo se fechou.  
  
-Estelar!Todos gritaram indo de encontro à garota.  
  
Sailor Estelar largou o cetro no chão,e logo em seguida caiu de joelhos no mesmo.Respirando com um pouco de dificuldade,mas emanando um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
-Selene!Você está maluca,o que eu iria dizer a sua família se você morresse lá em cima.  
  
-Plutão........Ofegava a garota............ eu já morri uma vez,sofrer esta experiência......... de novo........ não seria novidade.E você iria dizer...... a eles a verdade.Aposto que o povo de Cristal Tokyo soltaria, rojões.Adeus "peste re......Ufa que cansaço.  
  
-Tá,dizer a verdade!Para sua mãe enlouquecer e seu pai me matar!Que bom que você está bem.Sem aviso nenhum Plutão se jogou nos braços da garota,e a abraçou com toda força.  
  
-Ai!Vai com calma,esta sua demonstração de afeto....... não pega bem,além de fazer meu corpo doer mais.  
  
-E o que aconteceu com o Troy?Perguntou Urano  
  
-Ah já que ele gostava tanto assim de dimensões,eu o mandei passear eternamente em uma.E depois destruí a nave,digo que não foi muito fácil fazer isto,aquele cara azul era forte.Mas o que ele tem de força eu tenho de esperteza.Sorriu Selene.  
  
-Você não é esperta garota,você é malandra isso sim.Plutão retrucou com um largo sorriso.  
  
* * *  
  
A cidade estava voltando a ser populosa.O governo avisou aos habitantes daquele país que a ameaça fora extinta,graças as Sailors.E que já era seguro retornar.As ruas estavam cheias,e no meio de tanta gente duas garotas,uma com longos cabelos loiros presos nos lados da cabeça,parecendo odangos,e a outra de cabelos negros,corriam em direção a um templo que ficava no alto de uma escadaria.  
  
-Serena,Selene!Estão atrasadas!Rey gritou,quando as duas alcançaram o topo das escadas,e caminhavam ofegantes em direção a porta de uma das salas do templo  
  
-Não foi culpa minha,Serena que é mole para acordar.  
  
-Bem isto não importa.Vamos Selene,preciso levá-la de volta ao seu tempo.  
  
-Ah Setsuna,eu não posso ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho?Eu não aproveitei nada,quero conhecer a Tokyo do século vinte.Visitar shoppings,ir ao cinema.....  
  
-Não!Interrompeu Setsuna.-Até porque menina eu sei que você viajou no tempo sem permissão........de novo.Seus pais devem estar com os nervos à flor da pele......de novo também.  
  
-O que você quer dizer com "de novo" Setsuna?E por quê você trata esta menina assim?Parece até que é a mãe dela.Falou Haruka  
  
-É "mamãe" por quê você me trata assim.Selene falou com ar zombeteiro,para logo depois cair na gargalhada.  
  
-É porque de um modo ou de outro,pode se dizer que eu quase adotei esta menina.Respondeu Setsuna.  
  
-O que!Exclamaram todos.  
  
-Tudo começou quando esta fedelha foi escolhida pelo Cristal Estelar,para ser a nova Sailor Estelar.Ela devia ter o que na época,uns oito anos.Quero dizer ela manifestou o poder do Cristal Estelar aos oito anos,já que o cristal habita em seu corpo desde que nasceu.Eu me lembrava muito bem qual era o poder da Sailor Estelar do Milênio de Prata,e sei que se ele não fosse usado corretamente poderia ser desastroso.Falei isto para os soberanos,e eles me incumbiram de treiná-la.Então eu aceitei ser a tutora dela.  
  
-Mas mesmo assim eu não vejo motivo para você tratá-la assim.Ela não me parece tão levada.  
  
-Não se deixe enganar por esta carinha de anjo Darien.Você não faz idéia do que ela já aprontou.  
  
-Eu não acredito que você ainda esteja chateada com aquilo.Faz mais de um ano,deixa de ser rancorosa,e orgulhosa.  
  
-Com aquilo o que Selene?Perguntou Serena.  
  
-Vocês devem saber,que os portais do tempo que eu crio são instáveis,perigosos e necessitam de muita energia.Por isso eu tive que recorrer a Plutão para poder viajar no tempo.  
  
-Viajar no tempo para que?Michiro indagou.  
  
-Para fazer um trabalho de história.Sussurrou Selene,desviando o olhar e fazendo ar de inocente.  
  
-Para fazer um trabalho escolar,era para isso que você queria viajar no tempo?!Surpreendeu-se Darien.  
  
-E é claro que eu disse que não permitiria este absurdo,o corredor do tempo só deve ser usado para emergências,não para isto.  
  
-Mas o trabalho valia metade da nota,e eu estava pendurada em história.Aquilo era uma emergência,muito grande mesmo.  
  
-Se você estudasse mais e vadiasse menos,não estaria pendurada.  
  
-E se você não tomasse todo o meu tempo livre em treinamento eu conseguiria associar tudo.Todo dia era a mesma coisa,casa-escola,escola- treinamento,treinamento-casa de novo.  
  
-Você sabe menina que tempo não é problema para mim.  
  
-Muito engraçada Setsuna.  
  
-Mesmo assim não vejo o motivo da birra de vocês duas.Retrucou Rey.  
  
-Bem como Setsuna não quis me ajudar,eu tive que tomar algumas atitudes....  
  
-Atitudes estas que quase alteraram a história.Você fez os antigos gregos acreditarem que era uma Deusa.Deusa Selene,vocês acreditam nisto.Deu o maior trabalhão consertar esta besteira que você fez.  
  
-Até que soava bonito.Mas admita Setsuna,você não ficou chateada por causa disto.Seu problema é que você ainda não engoliu o fato de que eu roubei sua chave do tempo.  
  
-Você fez o que?!Haruka ficou surpresa com a declaração de Selene,e não agüentando mais caiu na gargalhada.  
  
-Qual é a graça Haruka.Retrucou uma Setsuna,que começava a ficar furiosa.  
  
-Me perdoe,mas só de saber o fato de que uma garota de quatorze anos ........  
  
-Treze,na época eu tinha treze.Retrucou Selene com um tom orgulhoso na voz.Como se tivesse ganhado o primeiro prêmio em uma competição esportiva.  
  
-Tá bom uma garota de treze anos,passou a perna na milenar guardiã do tempo.É um tanto quanto hilário,ela conseguiu roubar um objeto valioso.Objeto este que com certeza muitos dariam a vida para possuir,e aposto que ela não fez nenhum esforço para isto.Diante do comentário de Haruka,todos caíram na gargalhada também.Menos Setsuna,cujo rosto estava adquirindo um forte tom de vermelho,incrivelmente ameaçador.  
  
-Pode rir Selene.Pois quando voltarmos,os soberanos saberão desta tua aventura ilegal.Você será jogada nas masmorras.  
  
-Não há masmorras no Palácio de Cristal.Respondeu a jovem tentando recuperar o ar,depois de tanto rir.  
  
-Acredita mesmo nisto.Retrucou Setsuna com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.O que fez Selene arregalar os olhos.  
  
-Como você pode saber que esta minha viagem foi ilegal?  
  
-Você sabe muito bem que quando você abre portais do tempo,há uma pequena distorção no espaço.Distorção esta que eu posso sentir,e quando começamos a sermos atacados,senti duas destas falhas.Uma quando os piratas viajaram,a outra......  
  
-Fui eu,esqueci desta sua habilidade.  
  
-Então foi isso que você quis dizer Setsuna,quando falou que ela não estava aqui a pedido da Rainha?Falou Hotaru.  
  
-Ah eu também esqueci do detalhe Selene de que você também vai ser punida,por falhar na sua missão de proteger os portais.  
  
-Não vou nada,os soberanos vão entender que todo mundo comete erros.  
  
-Quem foi que falou que eu me referia aos soberanos.  
  
-Ah vocês duas podem brigar,e brigar.Mas no fundo mesmo vocês se adoram.  
  
-É até que você tem razão Mina.E eu também tenho que admitir que já sabia o que iria enfrentar,quando decidi treinar este "anjinho".Setsuna enfatizou a palavra anjinho,com um certo ar de sarcasmo,enquanto apertava umas das bochechas de Selene.Ignorando os protestos de dor da jovem.  
  
-Isto admita que me ama,e tudo ficará bem.Zombou Selene,passando a mão na bochecha que estava vermelha,depois do beliscão de Setsuna.  
  
-Mas se você sabia que ela te daria trabalho,por quê aceitou fazer isto,treiná-la?  
  
-É porque Ami eu gosto de um desafio,e além do mais eu não podia negar um pedido do........e ela é tão parecida com alguém que eu conheço........A voz de Setsuna foi sumindo aos poucos,e uma pequena nuvem de tristeza passou por  
  
seus olhos.  
  
Todos olharam intrigados para Setsuna.Um repentino silêncio se instalou dentro daquela sala do templo Hikawa.  
  
-É melhor nós irmos Selene.A própria Setsuna quebrou o silêncio.  
  
-Selene eu adorei te conhecer,muito obrigada pela ajuda.Será que nós vamos nos reencontrar no futuro?  
  
-Claro que vamos Serena,e muito!A menina deu um lindo sorriso para Serena,que teve a impressão de já ter visto aquele sorriso em algum lugar.  
  
-Comporte-se ouviu Selene,não vá dar trabalho aos seus pais.  
  
-Acho que eles já estão acostumados Darien,principalmente o meu pai,afinal eles já passaram por isso com a minha irmã,ela não é nenhuma santa e.........  
  
-Chega Selene!Você já está falando demais.Setsuna interrompeu.-Vamos embora.Conclui enquanto pegava a sua wand de transformação,depois falando as palavras de transformação.Sailor Plutão pegou sua chave do tempo,e começou a invocar o poder de viajar no tempo.  
  
A sala do templo Hikawa começou a mudar de aparência,o espaço ficou cheio de estrelas,parecendo com um planetário,o ar ficou mas leve.E um pequeno círculo de nuvens rosadas surgiu no ar,que sugou Plutão e Selene para dentro dele.  
  
-Adeus a todos,nos vemos daqui a alguns séculos.Despediu-se Selene,sumindo dentro do círculo logo em seguida.  
  
A atmosfera dentro da sala voltou ao normal,mas Serena continuava olhando para o local em que Selene tinha sumido.  
  
-O que foi Serena?Perguntou Darien.  
  
-Eu estava pensando sobre aquilo que Setsuna falou.Sobre Selene se parecer com alguém.  
  
-E que conclusão você chegou?  
  
-Que ela se parece muito com você Darien.Se parece mesmo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIM?! 


	9. Sailor Estelar epílogo

1 Sailor Estelar.  
  
2 Epílogo  
  
  
  
  
  
Podia-se ver claramente a figura de duas pessoas,adentrando aquele palácio.Uma delas era uma mulher,com longos cabelos esverdeados,vestindo o uniforme das Sailors e trazia alguém em suas mãos.A outra figura,a jovem que estava sendo trazida pela Sailor,era uma adolescente,por volta de seus quatorze anos e com cabelos negros.E que demonstrava claramente que não queria seguir o caminho indicado pela mulher mais velha.  
  
-Plutão!Você simplesmente não podia avisar aos soberanos que eu cheguei.  
  
-E perder a chance de ver você receber um castigo.Nunca!Além do mais você precisa,pelo ao menos uma vez na vida,ser responsável.Se foi capaz de viajar no tempo para entrar em uma batalha,será capaz de falar com o Rei de Cristal Tokyo.  
  
-Acontece minha cara Plu,que o Rei Endymion me dá muito mais medo que um exército de youmas.  
  
-Agora já é tarde,porque chegamos.Falou a Guardiã parando diante da imensa porta da Sala do Trono.  
  
Ao entrarem,puderam se deparar com todas as Sailors guardiãs da cidade.E no fundo da sala havia três figuras.Uma delas era um homem de cabelos negros,que olhava para jovem fixamente,com uma certa frieza no olhar,o que fez Selene estremecer.Ao seu lado estava uma bela mulher,com um belo sorriso e grandes olhos azuis confortadores.Ela estava acompanhada de uma jovem,de mais ou menos dezesseis anos,longos cabelos rosados e grandes olhos amendoados.  
  
-Majestade.Reverenciou Selene diante do Rei.  
  
-Selene!Pronunciou-se o Rei Endymion,em um tom ameaçador.-Você tem idéia do que fez.Viajar no tempo sem autorização,é muito perigoso.  
  
-Sim eu sei senhor.  
  
"Agora sim você está com problemas Selene".Foi a frase que ecoou em sua cabeça.Ela virou-se para ver quem havia lhe mandado este recado mental,e pode ver a Princesa Serena sorrindo para ela.Ela apenas lançou um olhar enviesado para a Princesa,e depois voltou sua atenção para o Rei.  
  
-O que você fez foi uma estupidez.Prosseguiu o Rei.-Sua mãe ficou extremamente preocupada.  
  
Selene lançou um olhar rápido para a Rainha Serenity,e pode observar que esta sorriu diante da colocação do Rei,depois a viu virando-se para ela sorrindo.  
  
-Ficou mesmo?!Respondeu a jovem com sarcasmo.-Ou o senhor só está dizendo isto,para não admitir que quem ficou preocupado foi o senhor.Concluiu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
  
O Rei virou o rosto para esconder o rubor,ela sempre sabia como desconcertá- lo.Depois virou novamente,com o olhar sério.  
  
-Muito engraçado Selene.Mas isto não a fará escapar de sua punição.  
  
-Punição?!Mas eu só fiz o que o senhor sempre diz.  
  
-Como?!Indagou o Rei.  
  
-Isto mesmo,não é o senhor que sempre diz. "Não cometa erros,mas se o fizer conserte-os".  
  
Rei Endymion silenciou-se diante do comentário da jovem.Como ela conseguia virar o jogo assim tão habilmente?.Ficou pensativo por algum tempo,olhou para sua esposa que apenas lhe sorriu.Depois se virou para Selene falando.  
  
-É talvez você esteja certa.Mas como Rei devo-lhe impor um castigo.Você cometeu uma infração,e deve ser punida.Esta é a lei e deve ser executada,não importa que quem a tenha quebrado,seja você ou outra pessoa.  
  
-Ah!Mas que droga.Resmungou a garota,olhando para as outras Sailors,que se mantinham em silêncio.Mas pode notar um certo sorrisinho de satisfação no rosto de Plutão.  
  
-Como castigo.......Prosseguiu o Rei...........Você participará de todas as reuniões de Estado que houver este mês.Rei Endymion sorriu vitorioso.  
  
Selene fez uma careta de desagrado.Preferia carregar o Palácio de Cristal nas costas,do que se submeter a isto.Então resolveu apelar para os seus pedidos de súplica,que nunca falhavam.  
  
-Ah.......Mas pai.Falou a menina com os olhos brilhando,e uma falsa expressão de ingenuidade.  
  
-Nada de mas mocinha,não vou cair nesta.Esta carinha de anjo não me engana mais.Você já está me deixando de cabelos em pé,de tantas preocupações sabia?!Concluiu o Rei retirando-se do salão,porém parou de andar e acrescentou.-Agradeça que é somente isto,porque poderia ser pior.Mas Sailor Plutão me disse que você fez um bom trabalho.Estou orgulhoso.  
  
-Ah claro!Tem razão poderia ser pior,muito pior.Ironizou Selene  
  
Agora sim estava com problemas,além de ter que aturar aqueles chefes de Estado chatos,teria que suportar as provocações de sua irmã.Que continuava ao lado da Rainha emitindo um sorrisinho maroto para ela.  
  
-Espere aí?Sailor Plutão falou bem de mim.  
  
-Isto mesmo!E é melhor você correr filha,porque ela já está indo embora.A Rainha falou,com doçura.  
  
* * *  
  
-Sensei!Plutão!Gritou a jovem para a mulher a sua frente no corredor.Plutão virou-se na direção do chamado.  
  
-Princesa.Curvou-se Plutão  
  
Selene ficou confusa,fazia tempo que Plutão não a tratava com tanta formalidade.Nem mesmo quando a Guardiã do Tempo a treinava para ser uma Sailor,ela a tratava assim.  
  
-Obrigada,pelo o que você fez.Se bem que eu não sei o que seria pior do que as reuniões de Estado do papai.Nem mesmo a mamãe gosta delas.  
  
-Devo-lhe dizer que estou admirada Princesa,lutou muito bem.  
  
-Obri.......obrigada.Falou a jovem encabulada.  
  
-Mas digo que ainda falta muito para você ser uma boa Sailor,como a sua irmã.Portanto trate de aprender com ela.  
  
-Com a Serena?!Você deve estar brincando.Ela sempre diz que é melhor Sailor Moon,do que a nossa mãe foi.Mas pelo o que vi no passado,ela só está blefando.  
  
-Ah você não vai mudar nunca menina.Plutão suspirou,passando a mão na cabeça de Selene.-Eu tenho que ir.O tempo me chama.  
  
-Espere,Plu!Quer dizer que eu estou perdoada.Sabe sobre aquilo que aconteceu no ano passado.  
  
-Vou pensar no seu caso.Retrucou Plutão,caminhando,pronta para ir embora.  
  
-Então quer dizer que se eu quiser viajar no tempo,vai estar tudo bem não é você..........Prosseguiu Selene.  
  
Plutão estacou no lugar,olhou por cima do ombro para a garota.Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos,deu um pequeno sorriso,até que resolveu responder.  
  
-Sem chances fedelha!  
  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
